


The Gays of Our Lives

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), My Babysitter's A Vampire, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Total Drama
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Crossovers, cute fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of four couples, all living together in the City of Angels. Each with their own unique personality and their own background, the characters are sure to live a eventful life together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentines Special

**Author's Note:**

> Worked really hard on this, also my first time ever posting to this site. Would love some reviews! They make my day! Also, for the Hadashi fans, it'll appear later in the chapters! Just keep reading!

The sun could be seen peeking over the City of Angels as Los Angeles came to life, every Hollywood starlet and CEO waking up as the highways pumped alive with early morning traffic. Birds chased through the skies as flower shops opened their gates, a sense of love overwhelming the people. Sunlight streamed across the beaches as early morning joggers ran with their dogs, people bicycling down the side roads as the early morning news played over TV's as they snapped on across the town. The light from the early morning sun could be seen streaming in through a particular set of windows, bathing the floor in light as a man sat up in bed and wiped at his eyes. He stretched his arms as he opened his mouth and yawned, looking next to him to see the bed empty as he quirked a eyebrow. He set the covers aside as he stood up and walked by the dresser, looking in the vanity mirror as he yawned once more before continuing on his way.  
“Benny, where you at babe?” the man hollered out, opening the already slighty ajar bedroom door as a small kitten ran forward and attacked his foot.  
“Hey girly, how's my little Shiva doing?” the man said in a baby voice as he watched the kitten gnaw on his toes before he giggled and continued walking down the hall.  
“California girls, we are undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked!” came a young man's voice from the kitchen as the man walked in to see another young man dancing around the room as he cooked.  
“Sun kissed skin so hot, we'll make your Popsicle!” the man sang, opening his eyes as he saw the other mans standing at the doorway with eyes furrowed and a smirk on his lips.  
“Seriously Benny?” he asked, giggling as Benny's cheeks went a crimson red before he raised his hand and quickly flipped the middle finger out.  
“Not everyone can be musically inclined like you my dearest Ethan.” Benny said, flashing a quick wink as he took a skillet from the stove and scooped out a large thing of scrambled eggs onto two plates. Ethan smiled to himself as Benny came running around the counter, picking him up as he spun him around.  
“Happy Valentines Day!” Benny screamed, Ethan busting into a fit of giggles as the taller male continued to spin him around before running forward and throwing him down onto the living room couch.  
“It's too early to be this hyper!” Ethan said through a few giggles, watching as Benny came around the front of the couch and knelt down to look at him.  
“I've been awake since five, getting your breakfast ready!” Benny said, a smile on his face as their giggles died down. Ethan reached his hand up as he drew it across Benny's face, noticing how one of Benny's hands was in the pocket of his apron, fumbling with something small inside.  
“You know I love you more than anything in this world, and that's saying something because I stood in line for twenty-four hours when the last Resident Evil came out.” Benny said softly, Ethan chuckling lightly as he reached over and playfully pushed Benny's shoulder. Ethan watched as Benny just stared down at them, their eyes lingering on each other before Benny leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He could feel his chest melt inside as a spark ignited within his chest cavity, moving down his spine towards his stomach and then his legs. Ethan licked his lights slightly as Benny broke the kiss, leaning back as Ethan felt air return to his lungs.  
“I've got a surprise planned for you later, I just know you'll love it.” the taller of the two said as he brought his hand out of his apron pocket and just smiled down at Ethan.  
“What would that happen to be?” Ethan said playfully, flicking the tip of Benny's nose as the older male flinched backwards.  
“You don't get to know, it's a SURPRISE! You remember what those are right, the things you don't get to know about till later? Though, I will tell you that for breakfast we are having a lovely ensemble of pink pancakes with chocolate chips, bacon with a hint of crunchiness in it, eggs with your favorite cheese melted inside, and a nice batch of biscuits with your favorite jam.” Benny said, Ethan's eyes going wide as he sat up and stared at Benny with bubbling excitement.  
“You don't mean the jam, the jam that I haven't been able to find in any store in this god forsaken city?!” Ethan said, Benny nodding his head as Ethan clapped his hands and threw them into the air.  
“I drove a hour away to a store that I knew sold it, and bought you two jars of the stuff. Dragon fruit jam with slices of strawberry inside, your absolute favorite.” Benny said triumphantly, his eyes beaming as he stood up and struck a super hero pose. He giggled as Ethan pulled him into the kitchen, his hand reaching down into his pocket once more as he just smiled at his boyfriends excitement

The afternoon sun kissed the golden sands of the Los Angeles beach, people sun bathing as it ran over their golden skin and warmed the city. Speed boats could be seen jumping the waves off in the distance as surfers rode the same roaring waves into the shore. The ferris wheel from the pier could be seen turning as seagulls flew over the sand, people throwing frisbee's as their dogs ran across the sand and jumped into the air to catch them. A particular pale skinned teenager stood outside of a changing tent, rubbing his temple as he shielded his eyes from the sun.  
“For the last time Hic, it will look fine!” the older teen said as he heard rustling from inside the tent as he shook his head.  
“I look like a idiot Jack, you didn't even begin to take into account on how tight these might look on me!?” came Hiccup's voice from inside as Jack giggled to himself, turning around as he threw the curtains to the tent open and smiled as Hiccup shrieked before covering his waist. Jack could see a deep blush over the freckled teens face, giggling as he hid his smile with his hand.  
“It's not funny!” Hiccup said, backing up into the tent as he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself.  
“Baby, you look fine. You look sexy, that's how you look! You honestly think that with how a lot of other people dress around this city that they will care that you have a speedo on?” Jack said, his serious face returning as Hiccup blushed once more before looking down and sighing.  
“You really think it looks good?” Hiccup asked, Jack stepping forth as he grabbed the hem of the towel and gently tugged it away, letting it drop to the ground.  
“I think it looks fine, you've got a great body Hic. Now let's get out of this tent and go swimming, okay sweetie?” Jack asked, his voice more gentle now as he cupped Hiccup's cheeks and stared into his forest green eyes. He watched as Hiccup blushed even more, his eyes lingering with his before he nodded his head in agreement.  
“Don't forget though, we are still having lunch with my mother today. Ever since we moved out last month she's been a wreck.” Hiccup stated, Jack rolling his eyes as he shook his head and giggled.  
“You don't have to keep reminding me Hic, I think the thousand times before was enough.” Jack said, getting a small punch in the shoulder as Hiccup just crossed his arms and stared at him.  
“Oh, come on already!” Jack hollered, grabbing Hiccup's hand as he pulled him out of the tent and began a steady run towards the crashing waves.  
“Don't yank my arm off!” Hiccup yelled, his feet tripping over the sand as Jack pulled them into a crashing wave. Jack dove through the water, swimming forward before resurfacing and spitting out some water. He looked over at Hiccup who was now drenched, looking down at his attire before another blush crept onto his face.  
“They can't see it if you would just swim with me, come over here.” Jack said, swimming forward as he pulled Hiccup deeper into the water. He held onto the freckled teens hand as he swam out deeper and deeper till their feet barely touched, both of them treading water as Jack turned around and ran a hand through his white hair.  
“Come here babe.” he whispered sweetly, pulling Hiccup up to his body as he wrapped Hiccup's legs around his waist.  
“Jack, there are people around.” Hiccup said, looking back to the numerous other beach goers as Jack just giggled and waved it off.  
“Yea, so? All I'm doing is having you hanging onto me, for all they know you may not be a good swimmer.” Jack said with a wink, running a hand through the water as he rubbed it up and down his boyfriends back. Jack reveled in the feeling of knowing he could make his boyfriend shiver from the inside out as he saw Hiccup shudder before smiling at him.  
“The sunlight makes your eyes a whole new shade of blue, it's pretty.” Hiccup stated, reaching up and moving some of Jack's white hair from his eyes as Jack just smirked back up at him.  
“Is that right my brown haired beauty?” Jack asked, smiling as Hiccup leaned forward and leaned his head onto his shoulder before giving a small kiss to the wet skin of his neck. He felt a shudder of his own run up his own spine as Hiccup leaned back, running his own hand across his collarbone and down his chest.  
“Payback mister.” Hiccup whispered, a gleam in his eye as Jack smirked deviously before hoisting Hiccup up higher and higher.  
“Don't you d-” came Hiccup's voice as it was cut off, Jack hurling him into the water as a wave swept by them both.

Character Switch

Lights streamed across the Los Angeles skyline, spotlights filling the sky as helicopters flew through downtown. The highways still filled, the car lights all converging into a moving rainbow as cars sped down the road. The Hollywood sign could be seen shimmering in the distance as a plane came in for a landing at LAX. Couples of all ages walked down Hollywood Boulevard as spotlights continued to flash their light across the sky in front of a popular nightclub. Music could be heard blaring from inside, the outside walls vibrating as a bouncer stood guard at the front entrance. Two guys could be seen waiting in line, watching as limousines moved down the parkway before celebrities from all sections of the fame industry got out and walked in.  
“Really, that's fantastic! I kept telling you that he was going to, it was just a matter of time!” came a young man's voice as he spoke into his cell phone, holding a hand over his other ear to hear properly.  
“Noah, get off the phone already. We are about to go inside!” came his partner's voice as Noah looked up at nodded his head.  
“Well listen, Duncan and I are about to head into the club. I'll see you two later and we can all celebrate properly!” Noah hollered into the phone, smiling as he hung up on the phone and pocketed it back into his pocket. He turned back around, looking up at his fiance as he felt a warm hand wrap into his before Duncan gave a quick wink.  
“Come on you two, tickets?” came the bouncers voice as Duncan reached into his torn jeans and took out two tickets before handing them to the muscular guy who passed them a smaller woman at his side.  
“Great, tickets look in order. Welcome to Club Purgatory!” the woman said with a gracious smile as the bouncer lifted the rope, Duncan grabbing Noah's hand as he walked forward and into the club. Noah looked up as strobe lights flashed across the ceiling, fog drifting over the entire club as servers dressed in red and pink dressed walked around with trays held up.  
“Is that Angelina Jolie!? How did you get tickets to this place!” Noah hollered in disbelief over the loud music, Duncan smirking as he ran a hand through his slick black hair.  
“Well, when you got it, you got it. I pulled some favors at work from a few members of management and they gave me these tickets for my continued work of excellence. Now, do you want a drink?” Duncan asked, leaning down a bit as he spoke into Noah's ear over the overwhelming music.  
“Yea, get me a raspberry and coconut Bellini!” Noah hollered back, smiling as Duncan nodded his head before running off to the bar, disappearing beyond the thick fog. He looked around as men and women passed him by, all of them dressed in various forms of clothing. He could tell there were the celebrities who were dressed to the nines, and then the average people who were all dressed in anything less than perfect attire.  
“Noah Jones? Is that you?” came a voice from behind as Noah turned, watching as a woman waltzed up to him in a blue sequined dress.  
“Heather Marshal? It's been so long!” Noah said in excitement, running forward as he threw his arms over the tall woman. She laughed as she patted his back before stepping back and looking at him with stern yet intriguing brown eyes.  
“How on Earth did you get tickets to this place?” Heather asked, placing the tips of her fingers to her neck as she brought a drink to her lips with the other.  
“My fiance got us tickets from his job at the recording studio, he's actually getting me a drink right now.” Noah said, watching as the taller woman just nodded her head as she stared down at him before giving a warm smile.  
“It's good to see you doing so well for yourself Noah, a big change from the rags you use to come from.” Heather said, her voice a bit discerning as she took another sip from her drink and continued to stare at him as she batted her eyelashes.  
“Hey princess, I'm back.” came Duncan's voice as Noah felt a hand wrap around his shoulder before looking up into two green eyes.  
“Thanks hun, you remember Heather right?” Noah said, motioning his head to the woman standing before them as he took a sip from his drink, reveling in the sweetness of the coconut and tartness of the raspberry.  
“Oh yes, she was featured in a music video my studio one time. I believe it was with Charlotte, was it not?” Duncan asked, the taller woman nodding her head as she switched her weight from one foot to the other and smiled at him.  
“Good memory my dear, I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to my husband. Nice seeing you again Noah, you as well Duncan.” Heather said, blowing a air kiss to them both before turning around with a swish of her hair as she walked away.  
“That was interesting, you wanna hit the dance floor?” Duncan asked, peering down at Noah as he looked back up and sipped on his drink.  
“You know I can't dance, I look like a chicken having a seizure.” Noah said a bit embarrassed as Noah just wrapped his arm around his waist and took a swig of his own drink.  
“Nonsense, let's just get out there and you let me lead.” Duncan said, grabbing Noah's wrist with his free hand as he led them through a stampede of other dancers and people. Noah gulped as he pressed his way towards the dance floor, finally coming out into a clear opening as Duncan turned around and smirked down at him.  
“Just relax princess, I've got this.” Duncan said, finishing his drink as he set it down onto a passing servers tray. Noah felt as Duncan grabbed the belt loops on his pants, pulling him close as the taller of the two pressed their bodies closer together. Noah felt a surge of excitement run through his body as he leaned his head back, taking in the last of his drink as he felt a buzz surge through him. He put his hand off to the side as he set the drink down on the same servers tray before she continued her way through the dance floor. He smiled to himself as he felt Duncan run his hands up his sides, lifting his shirt some as he felt the humid air touch his skin.  
“Are those...silky boxers?” Duncan asked with a smirk, sneaking a finger into his pants as he pulled them back and looked down at Noah's Valentine themed boxers.  
“Shut up...they were for later! I was trying to be sexy!” Noah said with a blush as Duncan threw his head back with laughter, looking back at Noah as he ran a hand through the smaller of the two's hair.  
“Baby, you've already accomplished the sexy part.” Duncan said, sneaking his hands up under Noah's shirt as he moved against his body and swayed his hips.  
“Oh really now? How so?” Noah asked seductively, leaning close as he whispered into Duncan's ears.  
“Oh well now, you've got this nice and lithe body that I could just rub on all night. You've got these lips I could just kiss...and lick all over. You've got these strong legs that I could just run my hands up and down and pinch. Most importantly though...you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen before in my life and they draw me in more than anything else.” Duncan said, Noah's lips parting slightly as he looked up into Duncan's green eyes and smiled. He smiled to himself as Duncan chuckled lightly, running a hand up the back of his neck and through his hair before pulling his head closer and connecting their lips in a slow and passionate kiss.

Character Switch

Los Angeles stood on the ocean side as the lights of the homes slowly went out one after the other, the citizens returning to bed as the day of love completed it's last few hours. The highways almost empty as a few cars made their way across the road, the ocean a black silhouette against the city as the roar of the waves died down under the moon and starlight. A group of men sat in their home together, the moonlight cascading down past their curtains as it caressed the soft carpet.  
“How was your mother's luncheon?” Ethan asked, looking over at Hiccup as the freckled nineteen year old curled up next to Jack on the couch.  
“It was good, she gave Jack and I a big box of chocolates for Valentines Day. She said she will have us all over for dinner soon when she gets her new place in order.” Hiccup responded, returning his attention back to the TV as Easy A played across the screen. Ethan smiled as he watched Jack rub soothing circles into Hiccup's back, leaning back into his own new fiance's arms as Benny took a sip from the wine he had opened.  
“Did you enjoy your dinner babe?” Benny asked, reaching up and running a hand through Ethan's hair as he took another sip before setting the glass down onto a coaster.  
“Of course, you know how much I love salmon. Could've done without the fire alarm going off though, that probably could have been left out.” Ethan teased, watching as Benny glared down at him before he playfully yanked a strand of hair out.  
“Welp, I'm heading to bed guys. I think I wore Noah out at the club.” came Duncan's voice as everyone turned to see Duncan sitting there on the corner of the sectional, Noah fast asleep in his lap. Ethan giggled to himself as he watched Duncan wrap his arms around Noah, carefully picking him up as Noah moaned and muttered in his sleep before Duncan moved past the coffee table and walked down the hall, waving a arm to everyone before walking into their bedroom and closing the door.  
“I'm getting kind of tired too Hic, you wanna get a quick shower with me and head to bed?” Jack asked, Ethan watching as the white haired nineteen year old looked down at his freckled lover.  
“Yea, that sounds perfect.” Hiccup said happily, shifting his position as he stood up and stretched his arm before grabbing Jack's hand and walking towards the hall.  
“Goodnight guys, see you in the morning.” Jack said, Hiccup waving to them as they passed by and headed into the bathroom. Ethan heard the sound of the door close behind them before the sound of running water took it's place. He smiled to himself now that Benny and he had the living room to themselves.  
“I love the little family we've kind of built with them.” Benny said softly, still rubbing his fingers through Ethan's hair as he stared at the TV.  
“Me too, but I'll tell you what I love more and that's this beautiful band on my finger.” Ethan said with a giggle as he looked down at his hand, a small silver band with a set of blue diamonds imbedded into it on his ring finger.  
“I'll tell you what I love more and that was putting it on your finger.” Benny said, peering his head over Ethan before leaning down and giving him a quick and chaste kiss on the lips.  
“Today couldn't have been more perfect, thank you....for everything.” Ethan whispered into Benny's lips, opening his eyes as Benny leaned back and stared down at him.  
“My pleasure baby, I'll always love you and take care of you. And we've got our big ole gay family to look after too, but for tonight, let's just watch a movie together and cuddle.” Benny said back, Ethan nodding his head as their eyes lingered on each other before drifting back to the TV, chuckles erupting from them both as the light of the screen danced over their bodies and the room alike.


	2. Disney Special: Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys enjoy a trip to Magic Kingdom in Disney World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of my three part Disney Special

The sun could be seen moving over the panhandle state as seagulls flew through the air, cars driving down the packed highways in unison. Screams of joy and laughter could be heard echoing not far off as a certain Dodge Caravan drove down the road, six men sitting inside as they all sat and watched as they passed a Disney World sign.  
“Oh my God, I'm so excited!” Hiccup hollered out, pressing his face to the window as they passed a statue of Minnie and Mickey, Jack shaking his hand back and forth as he reached over and rubbed one of Hiccup's shoulders.  
“Now remember guys, we've got a full day ticket for each park. Today is Magic Kingdom, tomorrow Epcot, then onto Hollywood Studios.” Benny said from upfront, looking into the rear view mirror as Hiccup did a small dance of excitement. He finally sat back in his seat, taking a look behind him as Duncan and Noah leaned onto each other and watched a movie on their iPad. Hiccup moved his vision to Jack who was next to him, playing a video game on his phone. Hiccup scooted over as he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder, smiling as his boyfriend pulled his finger back before releasing a bird on the screen into a tower of wood, glass, and pigs.  
“Oh come on, roll a little bit more! Ah, fuck! Quit smiling you porky son of a bitch!” Jack hollered at his phone, Hiccup giggling as he covered his mouth and leaned his head into the back of their seats.  
“Someone takes their games a little too seriously!” Duncan sang in a sing song voice from behind, Jack whipping his head around to glare at the black haired male.  
“Frosty, calm down back there. We are suppose to be going to the world's happiest place, not a rendition of Joan River's stand up comedy.” Ethan said from the front passenger seat, giggling as he looked back at Jack through his sunglasses and just smirked.  
“Hardy har har, let's make fun of the guy with white hair now.” Jack said, sticking his tongue out at Ethan as he huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Well your name is Jackson Overland Frost, kinda hard not to make fun of you.” Hiccup said with a smile, Jack peering over at him before leaning forward with a smile.  
“Oh yea, well guess what.” the white haired teen said, Hiccup leaning closer as their noses touched and he smiled at his boyfriend.  
“What?” Hiccup asked, Jack reaching up and cupping his cheeks before lunging forward and biting the tip of Hiccup's nose.  
“Ow! What the hell Jack!” Hiccup said, retracing back as he held his reddening nose as the white haired teen just burst into a fit of giggles.  
“I'm Jack Frost and I'm nipping at your nose.” Jack replied, Hiccup glaring at him as he rubbed the tip of his nose and just shook his head.  
“All aboard the cliche train to corny-ville.” came Noah's voice from the back, everyone bursting into a fit of giggles as Hiccup gave them all the finger.  
A Short While Later  
Hiccup passed through the security gate as Jack put their small backpack onto the table for a office to check. He looked up into the early morning sun as the gates to the park opened, a elderly woman in uniform releasing a net full of Mickey shaped balloons as they drifted into the sky at the sound of applause. Hiccup turned around as he came through the turnstile, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Jack rolled his eyes and walked forth before enveloping Hiccup into his long arms.  
“Someone excited?” Jack asked, holding Hiccup up on his tip toes as the freckled teen just squealed in delight before Jack chuckled and brought their lips together in a kiss.  
“Hey guy, don't forget that we all meet up at the Crystal Palace for dinner tonight before going as a group to watch the light show at Cinderella's Castle.” Benny called out, Ethan at his side as they waved to Jack and Hiccup before trekking out with a pack of their own. Hiccup looked up at the sound of a train bell chiming, a bunch of Disney employee's waving to the fans as confetti fell from the sky and rained down upon them.  
“Come on babe, let's go have some fun!” Jack said, letting Hiccup down as he took his hand and they both began to walk into the park.

Character Switch

Noah stood there outside of Space Mountain, tapping his foot from anxiety as Duncan rubbed soothing circles into his back. He looked up at the white steel, the mountain towering over them as he gulped and felt a cold chill run through his body despite the humidity.  
“It'll all be okay babe, I'll be right there with you. Please ride it with me!” Duncan asked, Noah's eyes wide as he looked between his boyfriend and the ride before shaking his head.  
“Oh come on babe, please? Tell you what, if you ride with me I'll do that special thing you love tonight when we are in bed.” Duncan whispered, his breath hot on Noah's ear as he just took in a deep and long sigh before throwing his hands up into the air.  
“Fine....but if I die then I'm coming back to haunt you.” Noah stated, rolling his eyes as Duncan cheered before grabbing his arm and running with him to the line.  
A Half Hour Later  
Noah looked around at the inside of the ride, everything futuristic as small blue lights illuminated pictures of space and different planets. He looked over in the distance as the cars for the riders to sit in came in from a dark tunnel, before being loaded up and disappearing down another. He could feel his blood pumping faster and faster as Duncan held onto his arm, dragging him forward as they came up to a small gate just beyond the loading bay.  
“You know why they come back empty, because everyone that rode on it died. I don't think I can do this!” Noah said, his breath getting stuck in his throat as Duncan turned around and looked at him with concern. Noah felt as Duncan let go of his arm, placing his hands onto his cheeks as he stared deep into his eyes.  
“Listen to me, it's all going to be okay. I'll be right there with you, just breathe babe. Breathe with me, okay?” Duncan said, Noah averting his eyes to the moving cars before Duncan snapped his fingers to gain his attention. He watched as Duncan took in a long and steady breath, following in his footsteps as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held it in for a few seconds before letting it out, repeating it a few more times before opening his eyes again and nodding his head to Duncan. He watched as his boyfriend smiled, the blue light glistening off of his lip and ear piercings before taking his hand and leading them both forward.  
“How many?” asked a small and plump woman behind the gate, Duncan holding up two fingers as she let them pass and wait in a numbered line.  
“Wait, these cars are four seats in a line! I thought you'd be sitting next to me!” Noah said, watching as a group ahead of them boarded their own car before it sped off.  
“Noah, just breathe okay? I'll be right behind you, nothing is going to happen.” came Duncan's voice, both soothing and relaxing as he tried to calm his nervous fiance. Noah felt as Duncan's hand left his as another car pulled in front of them, the safety bars raising up as he slowly walked forward and stepped in. Noah could feel himself begin to hyperventilate as a employee came by and set the bar down, feeling a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind.  
“Relax Noah, or else they won't move the ride. It'll be over before ya know it.” Duncan said, Noah nodding his head quickly as he grabbed the bar with both hands and leaned back into his seat. He closed his eyes tightly as he began to whimper, the car jolting forward as it turned and ran down a dark hallway. He could feel the cold breeze on his forehead, the wind blowing loose hairs on his head around before the car stopped. Noah opened his eyes as he looked down a dark hallway with pulsating lights, a dramatic tune beginning to get louder and louder, the pulsating lights matching the beats of his heart as the tune finally stopped. Noah felt the whole car go screaming forward as it ran down the hall and into a room of complete darkness.  
“I'm going to die!” Noah screamed out loud as he heard Duncan laugh, the car jolting to the side before curving around a embankment and towards flashing strobe lights. He could feel his throat rattle as he screamed, the car losing speed as it hit a hill before dropping down once more. The lights around him flashed as he clenched down tighter and tighter as he felt the track begin to loop around, finally speeding down another hall of lights before slowing down to a halt. Noah felt himself collapse in his seat as his hands fell to his sides as he neck went limp.  
“Am I dead....I've got to be dead.” said Noah, his voice raspy from all his screaming as the car pulled into a exit area, the bars lifting up. He sat there as Duncan got out and came around to the side, holding out his hand as Noah looked up at him.  
“You did this to me.” Noah said with wide eyes, reaching up and taking the punk guy's hand before being hoisted up.  
“Oh hush, you get your special little treat tonight.” Duncan teased, leaning in and kissing Noah on the cheek before they both walked through a git shop and out of the building.

Character Switch

Ethan stood in line for Pirates of the Caribbean as the famous trademark theme song played over the intercoms. He looked around at the fake torches and cellar like scenery with rusted metal bars and wine barrels.  
“Argh!” screamed Benny as he picked Ethan up and put his feet under his, walking forward with Ethan's legs as Ethan just giggled and smacked at his fiance's hands. He turned around to see Benny wearing a pirate hat with a small x drawn across his cheek.  
“Your such a dork, but your my dork.” Ethan said, smiling as Benny continued to walk with him standing on the tips of his feet as they walked in unison.  
“Tell me you'll be my buccaneering first mate?” Benny said with a low and deep growl, Ethan continuing to giggle at his lovers antics.  
“Look at how well they did with the decoration, I honestly feel like I'm traveling through a cellar of a old building back during the days of the pirates.” Ethan remarked, looking up at a few steel cages with skeletons inside as fake crows hung on the edges.  
“God Ethan, I take you to Disney World and all you can focus on is the decoration skills?” Benny joked, Ethan elbowing him in the ribs as Benny let out a gust of wind before wincing in pain.  
“I'm enjoying myself smart ass.” Ethan said, turning his head to the side as he glared at Benny before stepping forward as the line moved. He looked over as a group of people stepped into a boat, watching as the boats continued to move down the aisle as people got off and others got on.  
“Oh come on E, I was just messing around with you. Don't be like that, take a joke.” Benny said exasperated as Ethan furrowed his brow in question before smirking and striking a dramatic pose.  
“I fear my soul has been ripped to shreds by Davy Jones himself! The pirate lord has taken my heart with him!” Ethan said, running forward as a free spot opened up on one of the boats before turning around and fake collapsing into his seat.  
“Fear not damsel, for I shall go head to head with said pirate lord and bring back your heart!” Benny said, jumping on the boat next as it rocked back and forth and struck a heroic pose as people began to laugh around them.  
“You must cross the seven seas though, how can you do that without a ship messere!?” Ethan asked worriedly, standing up as he put his hands to his chest and looked up to Benny.  
“You've forgotten one crucial thing! I'm Captain Benjamin Weir, I always find a way!” Benny said as they both embraced dramatically, the employee's and other amusement goers beginning to clap and laugh at their spectacle.  
“There's my little theatrical Ethan, I knew he'd come back sooner or later.” Benny said with a goofy smile, Ethan reaching up and ruffling his already messy brown hair.  
“How about we just sit down and enjoy the ride now?” Ethan asked, taking his seat as Benny sat next to him and other passengers boarded with them.  
Several Minutes Later  
Ethan ran out of the gift shop with Benny at his side, both of them dressed as full on pirates now as they swung fake swords at each other.  
“Cast down your weapon foul wentch!” Ethan hollered out, clashing his sword with Benny's before ducking down and rolling on the ground.  
“Never!” Benny yelled back in a theatrical voice, both of them catching the attention of more people as they both winked at each other before running down the walkway and through people. Ethan stopped as caught his breath, Benny clashing into him as they both began to laugh at one another. He turned around as he pulled Benny close, looking up into his brown eyes as he smiled.  
“Promise me I'll always be your first and only mate aboard this fine vessel we call life?” Ethan asked, Benny taking off his pirate hat as he put it on him.  
“I cross me heart and hope to be sent to Davy Jones locker if I ever break said promise!” Benny said, Ethan just smiling up at him before they burst into another fit of giggles before continuing their way down the walkway with their hands embraced. He jumped as he felt Benny quickly grab his ass, looking up at the taller male as he winked at him and just shrugged his shoulders.  
“What can I say, you look hot in pirate clothing.” Benny said jokingly, Ethan shaking his head as he just smiled as they continued on their way.

Character Switch

Jack watched as Hiccup ran up in front of the massive Cinderella Castle, throwing his arms up in the air as he jumped up and down before turning around with a twirl of the heel. Jack just smacked his head at his boyfriends overt excitement,a smile growing on his face as he he quickly grabbed a camera from their pack and raised it to his eyes.  
“Say Cinderella Hic!” Jack said, Hiccup leaning against the castle walls as he smiled and gave a peace sign with his fingers. Jack snapped the picture before he lowered the camera, his eyes going wide as Hiccup jogged up to him.  
“Hiccup, it's her!” Jack said, turning his boyfriend as Cinderella waltzed out of the castle, waving her hand as people swarmed her and began to take pictures as little kids all ran up to her. Jack looked down as Hiccup's smile grew so large he was sure his boyfriends face would crack.  
“She's coming over here!” Hiccup said with a large gasp, reaching down and grabbing Jack's hand with overbearing excitement.  
“Hello gentlemen, I couldn't help but notice you are both wearing 'First Time' buttons. I'd like to extend a formal welcome to my lovely castle, are you two fine gents enjoying your stay?” the blonde haired actress asked, Jack nodding his head as he felt Hiccup freeze up.  
“You'll have to excuse my boyfriend here Cinderella. He's a huge fan and since it's his first time he's kinda overwhelmed.” Jack said as the woman gave a hearty and airy laugh, twirling her hands through the air as part of the act as her dressed draped around her.  
“I completely understand, I must bid you adieu I'm afraid as I must be getting to a ball that I'm late for. Enjoy your stay at my castle and may your day be filled with love and cheer you two!” the woman said as she courtesy before blowing a kiss to both Jack and Hiccup as she turned on her glass slippers before walking off, the crowd following her.  
“Cinderella....just blew me a kiss.” Hiccup said as Jack began to laugh, draping his arms over his boyfriends shoulders as he just held him close as they both looked up at the castle spires and towers.  
“Yep, and we've got a lot more characters to meet. So let's get going my prince!” Jack said, Hiccup just smiling up at him as they joined hands and walked into the tunnel of the castle.

Character Switch

Lights streamed around Magic Kingdom as large crowds of people gathered a short distance from Cinderella's Castle. The whole park could be seen gathering as lights flashed around the enormous castle, Cinderella stepping out onto a balcony as she waved at the people. Six men could be seen all next to each other as fireworks shot off into the air, a light show being illuminated against the castle backdrop. Jack loomed over Hiccup as he draped his arms over his boyfriends shoulders, his neck resting on the freckled teens shoulder. Ethan could be seen leaning against Benny, both of them still dressed as pirates as they simply held hands and watched the firework display. Duncan could be seen sitting down on the ground with Noah resting in his lap as upbeat Disney music played over the music systems as different movies could be seen playing over the castle as different screens popped up with the fireworks blasting off in the background. Kid's could be heard fawning over the display as they tugged on their parents shirts and pointed at the spectacular display of partisanship. Ethan nuzzled his face into Benny's neck, feeling as his boyfriend ran a hand up and down his arm before kissing the side of his forehead. Hiccup smiled as he held onto Jack's hands and ran his fingers across the top of them, their fingers intertwining and moving with one another. Noah nestled his head into Duncan's lap, the punk rock male's shirt soft and relaxing as he felt Duncan run a hand through his mussed hair and run circles with his fingers. All of them smiled and felt a surge of excitement within as Tinkerbell descended down from the castle, waving her wand as she zoomed over the crowd and spread her magic of happiness and cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	3. Disney Special: Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading over to Epcot for some worldly fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to my three part Disney Special! Please enjoy and leave comments!

Heavy clouds could be seen drifting over Epcot as the gates opened to the park, the monorails running on their tracks as small buses transported people to the front gate from the parking lot.  
“Did you pack a umbrella?” Noah asked Duncan, the punk male rolling his eyes as he nodded his head before throwing his arm around Noah's shoulder.  
“Lighten up princess, everything will be fine. You may be my sweet buttercup but you won't melt in a little rain.” Duncan said, raising a eyebrow at Noah as the smaller of the two just rolled his eyes before looking over at Jack and Hiccup who were beside them looking at a map of the park as Benny and Ethan applied sunscreen to their arms.  
“So, where will you guys be adventuring off to today?” Noah asked, nuzzling closer to Duncan as the taller male ran his fingers across Noah's arm.  
“Benny and I will be heading over to Fast Track and then hitting up the World Showcase.” Ethan said, looking at Benny and rubbing a bit more sunscreen on his fiance's nose as Benny went cross eyed to try and look at his own nose.  
“Hiccup and I will be heading to the World Showcase first, then hitting up the Land, Sea, and Air building.” the white haired male said as he looked up from the map, Hiccup still tracing his finger over the multiple walkways and pathways through the park.  
“Don't forget we have dinner reservations at the Nine Dragon's in the Chinese Pavilion before the fireworks display at the lagoon.” Benny said, putting a tube of sunscreen back into his and Ethan's pack before waving at them all, walking off once more as he and Ethan began their walk through the main gate.  
“See you at dinner guys, have fun!” Jack said, he and Hiccup waving at Duncan and Noah as Duncan nodded his head towards them.  
“Come on princess, let's get this show on the road.” Duncan said, smirking to himself as Noah pushed at him playfully as he kept his arm around the smaller male.

Character Switch

Hiccup stood there in the Norwegian pavilion, looking through a old book on vikings as Jack read over his shoulder. He could feel Jack's hot breath on his shoulder, not wanting to admit to himself that it sent shivers down his spine every time.  
“Aren't your ancestors viking?” Jack asked, reaching around Hiccup's side and pointing at the Haddock name as it appeared in the book.  
“Yes hun, who would've guessed that the guy with a father named Stoic and a mother named Valhalla would be a Viking.” Hiccup muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm as he turned his head to the side and watched as Jack glared at him.  
“Yea, and who would've guess that the same guy is a pompous asshole too.” Jack said, Hiccup giggling before they both heard rustling and cheers from behind them. Hiccup was the first to see a white haired woman walking down the walkway, a long blue dress draping behind her.  
“It's Elsa, from Frozen.” Jack said with a smile, the woman turning to look at him as her eyes went wide with wonder and excitement. Hiccup continued to watch as the white haired maiden walzted through the crowd before taking to a small stage.  
“Welcome to Arendelle! How are you faring on this cloudy evening?” Elsa asked the crowd, a bunch of kids cheering as they gathered around the stage and watched as Anna and Kristoff took to the stage next to Elsa.  
“It's such a pleasure to see you all here today! My sister Anna and I would like to formally welcome you to our kingdom of Arendelle, be on the lookout for a pesky snowman named Olaf though. He's been sneaking around and throwing snowballs at the guests, getting them all cold and wet.” Elsa said, a snowball smacking Jack in the back of the head as if on cue as the white haired male turned on his heel in surprise. Hiccup leaned up against a wall as he held onto his stomach, shrieks of laughter erupting from his mouth as a bunch of kids all pointed at Olaf and began to laugh.  
“Oh no, it looks like Olaf got that young man over there!” Elsa shouted, a look of mock surprise on her face as Jack wiped the snow from the back of his hair and glared at Hiccup who was still leaned up against the wall laughing.  
“Hey Olaf, you got another snowball?” Jack asked, the snowman bouncing up to happily as he placed a ball of melting snow into Jack's hands. Hiccup held the book he was reading earlier to his chest as his boyfriend chuckled to himself before running towards him. He bolted out of the way as all the kids began to laugh, Jack reaching forward and grabbing Hiccup's shirt as he pulled it back and dumped the snow down it.  
“COLD!” Hiccup hollered out loudly, parents and children alike all losing it as everyone began to laugh. Hiccup jumped around as he shook out his shirt, the snow sneaking down his pants as Jack took his turn to fall to the ground in laughter.  
“Now, now, we all know it's impolite to throw snowballs at someone unless everyone is throwing them. May the Arendelle snowball fight begin!” Elsa said with a smirk as Olaf started handing snowballs to both parents and kids as they all started pelting each other and the whole pavilion erupting in uproarious laughter and applause. Hiccup reached over and plucked one from a snowball machine as he aimed, Jack dodging behind the oversized snowman for cover. He watched as the snowman held up his hands in surrender before Jack peeked his head over the shoulder, Hiccup pelting him in the face as he threw the snow and hit with perfect precision. Several minutes went by before both teens finally caught up to each other and hugged one another in a fit of laughter.  
“Oh Hic, what am I going to do with you? My little viking boy.” Jack said, closing his eyes as Hiccup continued to laugh into his boyfriends blue button up. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Jack run a hand through his brown wavy hair, the snowball fight still going on in the background.  
“Come on, let's go dry ourselves off and head to another pavilion.” Jack said, breaking their embrace as he took Hiccup's hand and led him down the walkway and away from the snowball fight.

Character Switch

Benny stepped into a car with Ethan as they both sat down, buckling their seat belts as a pair of safety bars came down around their chests. He watched as a car popped up on a smart screen in front of them, listening as a small gasp escaped his fiance's lips.  
“It's the car we designed inside, this is awesome!” Ethan hollered out, pressing a few buttons as different things popped up on the screen with every touch.  
“Still not sure why we couldn't have picked red. You just had to go with blue though, world's saddest color and you had to pick it.” Benny teased, Ethan not letting him get to him as he continued to mess with the smart screen.  
“Welcome to Test Track at Walt Disney World. We have taken great care in applying your specifications for the car you designed while waiting for the track to open up, you will now be able to test out each feature your car was given while we run it through...the Test Track!” came a automated voice as they felt the car speed forward before slowing down and coming to a stop. Benny could see they were in some kind of environmental room as they felt a cold blast rush across their face.  
“Your car will now be tested against the elements of nature to see how it stands in a real environmental setting.” the automated voice said, the cold continuing to blast against them as Benny reached across the car and grabbed Ethan's hand. He felt as the car zoomed forward again, finally stopping in a desert like area as they felt heat begin to bake them, two heaters on each side of the car.  
“I hope I'm never driving through a place this hot, like seriously!” Ethan groaned as Benny chuckled at the other, the car finally speeding forward before it began to make erratic turns.  
“Rain storm!” Benny said laughing as water began to spray onto them, the car continuing to speed around erratically before stopping suddenly and successfully sending them lurching forward. He felt it start bumping up and down as he wiped at his eyes, wiping away the tears of laughter before the car sped off again.  
“No wonder this ride came with multiple warnings for people with different conditions!” Benny hollered out as the car sped off again, the sound of Ethan laughing barely audible as the car came to a steel door.  
“Your car will now be tested for speed and fuel usage, hang on!” the voice said, the steels doors opening as bright sunlight streamed in from the outside. Benny gritted his teeth together in anticipation before the car lurched forward, picking up speed as his hair blew back before the skin on his face began to pull back.  
“Holy crap!” Benny screamed, trying to lean his head forward to no avail as the wind whipped them around faster and faster.  
“We've got to be going two hundred miles per hour!” Ethan screamed over the rushing wind and laughter of the two, reaching over and gripping Benny's hand. Benny continued to watch as the car sped down hills and curves on it's track, his head leaning to the side with every turn before it began to slow down. He leaned forward as the car came to a slow crawl, running his hands through his mussed hair before the car burst through a set of steel doors and came to the exit point once more.  
“Oh God, that was fun!” came Ethan's voice as Benny just chuckled to himself before the safety bar sprung upwards in a flash as he stood up. He looked over at Ethan who's hair was now sticking up, laughing to himself as he playfully pushed Ethan out of the car before bringing him close and planting a kiss on the smaller of the two's cheek.  
“Wanna ride it again?” Ethan asked, Benny just shaking his head in amusement as Ethan came down from the adrenaline high.  
“Yea, let's go injure our brains even more.” the taller male teased, wrapping a arm snugly around Ethan's waist as they both turned to walk to the back of the line.

Character Switch

Noah stood there inside the aquarium as small and colorful fish swam by, placing his hand against the double paned glass as light shimmered down through the water and touched the coral at the bottom. He watched, both perplexed and amazed as a sea turtle swam by the glass and glided along through the water.  
“She would've loved to have seen this.” Noah whispered, feeling as a pair of arms came from behind and wrapped tenderly around his waist before a head touched his shoulder.  
“I know hun, I know.” Duncan whispered sweetly, Noah giggling as a pair of dolphins both swam up to the glass as clapped their flippers. He reached up and wiped away a tear as he laughed, leaning into the tender touch as Duncan held onto him.  
“She's here with you, always remember that. I bet she's laughing with you right now, wishing you could hear her laugh.” Duncan said, coming around to Noah's side as he reached up and wiped away on of Noah's slow moving tears.  
“You know it was her who got me into aquatic life, every weekend she would take me down to the pier and snorkel with me as the manatee's came around for their morning breakfast of sea grass. After grandpa passed away, I was all she had left and she made every moment count.” Noah said fondly, Duncan smiling down at his fiance as he moved his hand from his cheek to his shoulder and squeezed it lovingly.  
“I wish I could have gotten to know her better, she sounds like a amazing woman.” Duncan said, watching as Noah's eyes flicked over to him and stayed there.  
“She would've adored you, even though you are a little punk sometimes.” Noah teased, a smile creasing his lips as Duncan faked being hurt at his words.  
“I may be a punk sometimes, but I'm your punk aren't I?” Duncan asked, Noah just giggling as he fully turned to face Duncan.  
“Yep, tattoo's, piercings, and all. Every bit of it that makes the perfect man for a bookworm like me.” Noah said, pressing his hands into Duncan's chest as he giggled before Duncan leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other slightly. Noah watched as a shadow descended over them, looking up to see four more dolphins all watching them both as they clapped their flippers.  
“I think we have a audience babe, should we give them what they want?” Duncan asked playfully as Noah rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
“As if, you may be my little punk but that don't mean your little bookworm is easy to get.” Noah teased, Duncan opening his mouth in surprise as Noah playfully punched him in the arm before walking off to the other side of the aquarium.  
“What can I say, the princess has fire in him.” Duncan said aloud as he looked at the dolphins before they all swam away.

Character Switch  
The moon could be seen drifting over Disney World as the park lights all began to slowly but surely shut off for the day, people exiting the turnstiles as they carried tired kids and spouses to their cars and vans. The beams of moonlight could be seen shimmering over a condominium nearby as the pool in the back glistened in it's light, a rare select few lights still on within the building. Hiccup laid in bed as he felt Jack snuggle up close to him, pressing his bare chest against his back as he felt a overwhelming cooling sensation run through his spine at the touch of their skin.  
“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.” Jack said softly, brushing aside some of Hiccup's hair as he leaned down and kissed his temple. Hiccup smiled tiredly at the pale skinned teen, his teeth glistening in the moonlight coming in from the window.  
“I love you too, can't wait for tomorrow.” he said tiredly, his voice nothing more than a whisper as Jack slightly chuckled to himself before settling his head down onto the pillow next to Hiccup's.  
“Me either baby, sweet dreams.” Jack muttered, wrapping a arm around Hiccup's waist as he drew the freckled teen closer to him.

Character Switch

Noah sat out on the balcony, a wine cooler in his hands as he listened to the soft chirps of cicada's and crickets from below. He brought the crimson colored drink to his lips, tasting hints of strawberry and peach as he took a sip.  
“Noah? What are you doing out here?” came a familiar voice as Noah turned his head slightly to the side, watching as Duncan closed the balcony door to their room before walking over and sitting next to him.  
“Not much, just sitting here and thinking about us.” Noah admitted, a look of worry flashing across Duncan's face as he nodded his head before looking out into the distance.  
“What about us?” Duncan asked after several minutes of silence, turning his head to see Noah already staring at him intently.  
“Just thinking as to how I got so lucky to land a guy like you. I'm nothing more than a overbearing bookworm with a knack for annoying people and losing friends. Your tough and great with others, a rough but loving personality too.” Noah said, Duncan parting his lips slightly as Noah looked away sadly.  
“Noah, those are the qualities that I love about you. I love your knowledge, the way you spout of random facts to me throughout the day. I love how you can be a tid bit overbearing as well, it tells and shows me that you care enough about me to be overbearing sometimes. You have the qualities that I lack, you complete me as a whole.” said Duncan, his voice soft and soothing as Noah turned back and looked at him. Noah could feel a smile creep onto his lips before he leaned over and put his head onto the tougher males shoulder.  
“Cheesy line of the day, congrats.” he said softly, feeling as Duncan's fingers snaked their way through his hair and massaged his head.  
“I'll happily take that award for you.” Duncan said back, looking off at the moon as it bathed them both in light.

Character Switch

Ethan stared up at the shower head as water sprayed out of it, running down his chest as a pair of hands rubbed up and down it. Ethan let a slight moan escape his lips as he felt a pair of lips slowly kiss alongside his neck.  
“Quit being a tease!” Ethan shouted, giggling as Benny pressed against him and licked his earlobe before chuckling himself.  
“Can't help myself sometimes, your just too easy to tease.” Benny said, laughing as Ethan threw a hand back and swatted at him.  
“Are you having a fun trip so far?” asked the taller one, turning Ethan around as he stared down into his oak brown eyes.  
“Of course I'm enjoying the trip. I've got four of my best friends with me, not to mention a hot and sweet brand new fiance.” Ethan said with a hint of a smirk as Benny reached up and moved aside some of his wet hair.  
“Oh, and who would that be?” he asked, reaching around and grabbing Ethan's butt as he pulled him in closer.  
“Oh, a certain Benjamin Weir. You should meet him sometime, he knows just how to push your buttons if you catch my drift.” said the smaller male with a seductive backdrop to his voice, Benny emitting a low growl as he leaned down and clashed their lips together.  
“Let's see if I can push your buttons like he does.” Benny said, his voice vibrating Ethan's lips as he reached over him and turned the water off. Ethan felt a giggle escape his lips as they both grabbed towels and ran out of the shower and into their own bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	4. Disney Special: Hollywood Studio's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men finish their trip with their last park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of my three part Disney Special! Please enjoy!

The Florida sun basked all three Disney parks in light as the gates to each park opened up, the cheers and cries of the crowds growing in immensity as balloons bounced around in the air at the young cries of young kids and their parents. Benny tapped his foot as he sat down in the small bus like transporter, slowly moving towards the main gate of Hollywood Studio's.  
“Ethan, Duncan's trying to tell me that Hollywood Tower of Terror is not a bad ride. He's lying to me isn't he?” Noah asked, Duncan and him sitting across from Benny as Duncan gave Ethan a look.  
“Oh no, it's totally kid friendly.” Ethan lied, his lips curving into a smile as Noah gave a look at Duncan before huffing and crossing his arms.  
“Okay guys, it's our last day here. Let's not kill each other just yet, because we've got dinner at the Polynesian tonight.” Benny said as he took out a map of the park and unfolded it, browsing across each section of the park. He looked up to see Hiccup on his cell as Jack listened to music through his headphones and bounced his head to the beat.  
“Yes, I know mom. . .as soon as we get back to California. . .no I don't think it will be that long. Okay. . .mom. . .mom I've got to go, I'm about to head into the park. . .I love you to mom. . .bye.” came Hiccup's voice before he pocketed his cell once more and gave a reassuring smile to everyone.  
“So who's ready to hit up our last park?” Benny asked, everyone turning their heads to him as they all smiled and began to cheer.

Character Switch

Hiccup stared up at the towering wizard hat situated in the middle of the park, the rick midnight blue spotted with yellow stars and crescent moons on it. He could see many people standing in front of it as they all pulled out camera's and phones and began to take pictures. The beat of music could be heard as he turned his gaze to a nearby stage where a band was playing music, the lead singer bouncing around the stage as he threw his hands to the crowd. Several Disney characters could be seen dancing to the music together with different people amongst the crowd.  
“Come on, let's go!” Jack hollered out, running towards the growing crowd as Hiccup felt his cheeks turn a deep crimson. He took off in a slow jog as he caught up to the white haired teen, now dancing in the crowd in a goofy manner. Hiccup couldn't help but bite his cheek as he giggled at his boyfriend who was now pulling on his hands to join him. Hiccup felt his cheeks begin to burn from inside as Jack swung his arms around and laughed, his pale cheeks now sporting a rosy color.  
“Looks like we've got company.” Jack said as Minnie Mouse came up to them both, raising her hands into the air as Hiccup lost his filter and began to laugh hysterically. He let all his fears die away as he danced with the mouse, the mouse starting to do the cabbage patch. Jack bounced up next to him as he began to do the running man, Hiccup giggling even further before the mouse began to do the sprinkler. The three of them continued on doing old and new dance moves together, the two teens losing their minds with laughter before Minnie Mouse finally waved goodbye to them both. Hiccup felt Jack clasp a hand onto his shoulder in glee.  
“You've got some nice moves my friend.” came a unfamiliar voice as Jack turned around to see a tanned man coming up to them.  
“Who. . .me?” the teen asked, the man nodding his head in answer as Hiccup poked his head around Jack to look at the man with a quirked eyebrow  
“Forgive me, my name is Lance. I am from Disney Paris over in France, I am currently visiting the United States to work here in Orlando. I couldn't help but watch you move. . .it intrigued me.” the man said with a thick french accent, Hiccup now furrowing his brow in aggravation as it dawned on him what the man was doing.  
“Oh babe, I do believe the dance has got me all hot and sweaty. Can we head somewhere inside to. . .cool off?” Hiccup said, throwing a hand around Jack's shoulder as he leaned up on his tiptoes to give a small peck to the white haired teen's cheek. Turning his head, he saw the french guy begin to blush as he stammered before the two.  
“Uh sure, nice to meet you Lance but my boyfriend and I are going to head off elsewhere. Enjoy your day!” Jack said as he turned on his heel, Hiccup joining him as he turned his gaze back to the man before wisping his arm around Jack's waist and pulling him closer.

Character Switch

Noah was glued to Duncan's side, his hands grasping at the other male's shirt as they both walked through the decrepit hotel. He looked up at all the cobwebs, the attendants all dressed in bellhop outfits as they gave them icy glares.  
“Babe, this is all for show.” Duncan remarked as Noah dug his hands into his side, one of the attendants opening up the door to the actual car they'd be riding in.  
“Have a pleasant stay. . .it was nice knowing you.” the woman said in a deep voice, her eyes going wide for added effect as Noah glared right back at her before he walked in and took his seat next to Duncan.  
“I know it is, I still haven't gotten over my fear of haunted places though ever since my brother locked me inside a abandoned house in our neighborhood. Three people had all died in that house and he locked me inside, I still shudder at the thought.” Noah said, buckling himself in as Duncan did the same. He felt as the taller punk wrapped a arm around his shoulder, drawing him in close as he planted a kiss onto his forehead.  
“Well don't worry, I'm here and I'll protect you from and evil demons.” the messy haired male teased, Noah rolling his eyes as the rest of the riders took their seats before the woman from before checked all of their seat belts and restraints.  
“It's just a small drop right? Nothing too big?” Noah asked, Duncan biting his lip as he nodded his head in agreement before the woman gave him a knowing look before smirking to herself. Noah watched as the doors closed, sealing everyone in before the lights went out. Reaching over, he gripped Duncan's hand as he pressed his head into the rubber backing of his seat as he gulped. He could feel the car of the ride jolt as it began to ascend, watching as sparks began to fly before the images of ghosts began to appear in front of everyone. Noah whimpered out slightly before he felt Duncan's hand begin to rub his arm tenderly, the ride going moving forward as the ghosts all waved goodbye.  
“Uh, babe. I. . .I kind of lied. It's a bit more than a little drop.” Duncan whispered, Noah's head whipping to the side as his mouth dropped. He suddenly turned his attention back to the front of the elevator car, a set of steel doors opening up as he looked out over the park. He could tell they were extremely high up, the people walking below the size of oversized ants before the elevator simply dropped. His lungs erupted into a loud and overwhelming scream as it echoed out through the ride, everyone else joining him. Duncan laughed hard as the adrenaline rush hit him, knowing it was worth the couch he would probably be sleeping on tonight.

Character Switch

Benny stood back as Ethan bounced on the balls of his feet, both of them standing in line for the Muppet Extravaganza. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as Ethan took a selfie with a statue of Ms. Piggy, turning around with both jubilee and excitement as he ran up to the taller of the two.  
“I. Get. To. See. Ms. Piggy!” Ethan said, reverting back to his child like self as Benny just rubbed a hand across his face while giggling.  
“Yes baby, you get to see Ms. Piggy. I think I finally know why you like her so much.” the emerald eyed male said, Ethan cocking his head to the side in question.  
“Your both a diva and bitchy like here when you don't get your way at times.” he said, Ethan gaping his mouth as he threw a punch into his arm.  
“I'm just kidding babe!” Benny called out, watching as Ethan turned around before crossing his arms. Benny slumped his shoulders as he took a exasperated sigh of frustration, watching as Ethan turned his head to the side before smirking at him.  
“There's one way you can make it up to me.” Ethan muttered nonchalantly, giggling to himself as Benny rolled his eyes and played along.  
“What do you have in mind?” he said, crossing his arms as he moved ahead in line as Ethan continued at his side.  
“When we get back to California, you have to go to that damn play you hate so much and sit through it with me.” Ethan remarked, Benny groaning out in discontent before pulling at his hair playfully.  
“You know I hate Into the Woods! So much damn singing!” Benny said loudly, a bunch of people turning to look at him temporarily.  
“Too bad, that's the only way you can make it up to me.” the smaller male teased, Benny coming up behind him as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
“Are you sure that's the only way? I could just treat you to dinner at Olive Garden and take you to see a movie before bringing you back home, just us.” Benny said, toning his voice down to a small whisper as Ethan looked down at their feet before turning his head to the side, pressing their lips together in a small yet chaste kiss.  
“Deal. Though, I get to pick what movie we see.” Ethan whispered back, laughing as they both walked forward in the line once more.  
That Night  
The moon gleamed over the lake near the Polynesian Resort, the palm tree's placed around the area blowing gently in the night breeze. Duncan sat there at a long table amongst other guests and his fellow friends and fiance. The smell of pineapple glazed pork and Hawaiian sweet rolls filled his nostrils as he watched a woman with sun kissed skin and jet black hair set a plate down before his eyes before setting similar plates around the table.  
“Thank you for coming to the Polynesia luau tonight! We welcome you here at the Polynesian Resort and hope you have a wonderful night filled with love and joy!” a woman from a nearby stage said, the glow of lit torches reflecting off her face. The sound of ocean waves crashing against the shore could be heard over the intercom before the beat of drums began, a long curtain drawing back as Hawaiian women stepped forth in grass skirts. The feeling of fingers interlacing with his drew his attention towards Noah who was sitting next to him, the book-worm personality staring at him with a gentle smile.  
“I'm sorry for being so mad at you earlier. . .about the ride and all.” Noah whispered softly, Duncan nodding his head in appreciation before he reached his free hand up and drew it across Noah's tender cheek.  
“I'm sorry for lying to you about how big the ride was. To make it up to you, I'll give you a back massage in the area your back usually hurts tonight and pop in one of our favorite DVD's, sound fair?” the punk asked, Noah genuinely smiling as he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Duncan wisped his hand through Noah's hair before drawing him close and placing a tender and passionate kiss to his forehead.

Character Switch

Benny sat there with his legs crossed, casually sipping on a alcoholic drink with a small umbrella and pineapple wedge inside it. He turned his gaze to see Duncan sharing a intimate moment with Noah before they both smiled at each other and returned their gazes to the hula dancers. He smiled to himself as he looked down at his own fiance who's head was gently snug on his shoulder. Bobbing his head up and down to the music, he bounced his elevated foot around to the beat before setting his drink down and looking down at his meal. Uncrossing his legs, Benny leaned forward as Ethan's head left his shoulder before he grabbed a piece of the pork and popped it into his mouth. He savored the sweetness of the pineapple and the saltiness of the pork, Ethan's hand still resting on his knee as he turned and held his hand up as he brought a piece of the pork to Ethan. He opened his mouth as Benny smiled to himself and fed him the piece of pork, Ethan smiling back as he chewed. They both took a sip of their water before Benny leaned back into his chair and wrapped a arm around the smaller male's shoulder. He watched as fire dancers took to the stage, their torches twirling through the air as it cast a soft and romantic glow on the crowd.

Character Switch

Jack bit into a sweet roll, stuffing his cheeks as they bulged out like a chipmunk before he caught the staring gaze of Hiccup's green eyes on him.  
“You eat like your starving.” Hiccup giggled, shaking his head at his boyfriends eating habits before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jack watched as Hiccup turned his head, a hula dancer standing there offering him a lei as she gestured to the stage for him to join.  
“Oh no, I couldn't possibly dance like you guys.” Hiccup protested, Jack reaching forward and pushing his boyfriend on the back as Hiccup stared back at him with a worried glance.  
“Go on Hic, you'll do fine. I'll even get a picture for your mother while your up there, she'll love it.” the blue eyed teen insisted, Hiccup slowly nodding his head as he looked back at the woman before nodding his head. Jack watched as the woman gracefully put the lei on before leading Hiccup up towards the stage with several other dancers returning with guests of their own choosing.  
“Eh, look at him finally breaking out of his shell.” came Duncan's voice as Jack turned to see the older male holding Noah close.  
“Hurry, one of y'all give me your camera!” Jack called out, Ethan reaching into his pack before pulling out a small portable video camera. Jack took the camera and opened it up, focusing the view on Hiccup who was now being taught how to dance. He giggled to himself as he pressed record, watching as Hiccup struggled with the first few steps before finally easing into the routine quite quickly.  
“Go Hiccup!” he called out, Hiccup's face lighting up with a giant smile as he continued to twirl and dance with the hula girls. He extended his arms out as he waved them around before copying the women and raising both of his hands into the air and clapping them together, stepping forward and twirling in the process. The dancers began to sing in Hawaiian as Jack continued taping, the song finally coming to a end as the crowd began to applaud loudly. He watched as the dancers thanked the volunteers, another song starting up as everyone returned to their seats. Jack finally set the camera down as Hiccup returned to everyone with a giant smile and blush accompanying his face, sitting down as he shook with excitement and happiness.  
“I'm so proud of you!” Jack blurted out, throwing his arms around his boyfriend as Hiccup wrapped his own arms around the white haired teen and giggled. He smiled to himself as his four other friends began to clap for him, everyone turning their attention back to the luau as the breeze picked up throughout the area. They all knew it would all sadly come to a end the following morning, but they were all adamant and determined to enjoy tonight together with each other and their significant others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	5. A Wave Amongst Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part DunNo special. Getting a look into their personal lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of my two part DunNo special. Please enjoy!

The moon could be seen glistening over the city of Los Angeles, it's ray bathing the city in a milky white glow as citizens went about their nightly business. The lights of the city shimmered against the nearby ocean, the calm waves lapping at the shore of the quiet beach. A few miles out from the city, a young man could be seen walking down the stone pathway towards a large aquarium. Duncan walked past a few workers as they left for the night, all of them giving him a smile and wave as they headed out into the parking lot.  
“Late night I see?” the black haired male asked as he walked up towards the front entrance, a older black woman holding the door for him as she smiled.  
“We had a lot of shows today, you'll find Noah in the sea turtle hatchery. We just had a few eggs hatch a couple hours ago, he's been tending to the newborns since then.” the woman said, giving a quick wave to him as he passed through the door and continued on his way. Duncan looked up at the ceiling and walls, everything painted in turquoise. He could see murals of ocean life painted along the walls, something that kids had gawked at for years now ever since the aquarium had first opened. He could see several other employee's gathering their things as they all slowly made their way to the front entrance to leave, all of them waving to Duncan as they had ever since Noah had picked up a job here. Duncan prided himself in knowing that he had become such a familiar face amongst a lot of people in Los Angeles, though he knew that working at two popular spots in town also helped as well. Turning down a long hall, Duncan saw the exhibit he was looking for. He opened a door, the fresh air of the nightly breeze washing over him as he walked up to a large tank of water. He leaned against the metal railing as he peered inside the dark water, smiling as a sea turtle broke the surface and swam by. Looking out into the large tank, he could see several other turtles all swimming gracefully through the water amongst small and large fish. Walking over to a nearby wall, he flipped a switch as the lights within the water came to life and illuminated the massive underwater kingdom. He could see the thick glass walls of the underwater observatory area about five stories down, a area usually filled with spectators now empty for the night. Several manta rays swam beside one another as they glided against the waters edge, the live coral moving in the artificial current beneath them. Smiling to himself, Duncan shut off the light once more before walking out of the area and into a adjoining room. He could see several other smaller tanks with smaller sea life swimming around in them, most of them crabs or fresh water fish of some sort. Walking up to a employee's only door, he pushed his way in before poking his head into a nearby room.  
“Easy now, there ya go. . .there ya go.” came Noah's voice as he saw the shorter male standing near a incubator as baby turtles moved around in the sandy enclosure inside. Duncan leaned against the door frame as he watched his significant other delicately handle the baby turtles, their fins flapping around on the sand as Noah let a giggle escape his lips. He felt entranced, watching Noah handle the small creatures as they swam around in the shallow water. Breaking his trance, he walked up behind Noah before wrapping his arms around Noah's lithe frame, slightly startling the other before he relaxed into the touch.  
“Hey babe, I thought you were working late tonight?” Noah asked, turning his head slightly to the side as he gave Duncan a slight smile before returning his attention back to the hatchlings.  
“No, that's tomorrow night. I got off at eight tonight, thought I'd come up and surprise you.” Duncan replied back, his fingers tracing up and down Noah's side as he rested his head onto his shoulder.  
“I always get my days confused, we put on three shows today and one of the dolphins was sick so I was short one dolphin. I do have some good news though, I heard today that we are getting a new expansion to the aquarium in a couple months. This new area will showcase sharks, many of them will be brought in as rescues.” Noah said with eager anticipation as Duncan chuckled as took in the smell of salt water lingering on Noah's wetsuit.  
“Here, put these on.” the shorter male said as he handed Duncan a pair of gloves, the taller of the two obliging as he stretched the blue gloves over his hands. He watched as Noah carefully picked up one of the newborn turtles, holding it close as he turned around and delicately placed it into Duncan's hands. Looking down as the baby moved around slowly, he giggled as the turtle stopped and cocked it's head to the side to look at the giant before it.  
“They are so cute, we will be releasing them into the wild in about a week when they gather enough strength to make it out there in the deep blue sea.” the bookworm personality said with dread in his voice, reaching up and drawing his finger softly across the turtle's shell.  
“I'm sure they will do just fine, they just have to be given a chance. They will go wherever the waves take them, one wave among many for such a small little creature.” Duncan muttered, handing the turtle back as Noah placed it back into the water.  
“Come on babe, let's go home and relax for the rest of the night.” Duncan whispered, drawing Noah into a hug from behind as he kissed the back of Noah's head.  
“Okay, just let me wrap up a few things here and we can get going.” he said back, nestling into Duncan's arms temporarily before moving about once more.  
Later That Night  
The night lingered on as both Duncan and Noah curled up on the couch, the Wizard of Oz playing on the TV as Judy Garland's voice filled the room. Duncan sat there, Noah laid up on his chest as he traced his hand across his shoulder. He smiled as he felt goosebumps begin to rise up onto Noah's bare shoulder, the shorter male nuzzling his head into his chest as he listened to his heartbeat.  
“Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.” the TV sang out, Noah humming to the rhythm of the song as Duncan slowly swayed his foot to the rhythm of the song. Duncan suddenly looked up as the front door opened, both Hiccup and Jack walking in as they both waved before passing by. He watched as Hiccup journeyed into the kitchen, Jack continuing on to their bedroom before he returned his attention back to the screen of the television. Looking down, he could tell that Noah was already fast asleep.  
“I swear, I think he does this so I will carry him to bed.” Duncan said with a sigh, Hiccup walking into the living room with a glass of water and cookie before plopping down onto the adjoining side of the sectional.  
“It's cute, have you guys always been this way?” the freckle faced teen asked, taking a bite out of his cookie before taking a drink of his water.  
“Not when we first met we weren't, we about hated each other. After some time though, we warmed up to each other and one thing led to another and we ended up dating. Now look at us, I work at a music studio and I'm a dancer for a resort and he's a worker at a state of the art aquarium. I wouldn't trade my life in for anything and I definitely wouldn't trade him in for anything or anyone.” Duncan said affectionately, drawing his fingers through Noah's thick brown hair as he smiled to himself.  
“Which by the way, Jack and I were wondering if we could come see you this weekend with my mom? My mother has never been to a Hawaiian themed resort and she would love to come and see you dance, especially after I told her about the Polynesian Resort we went to back at Disney World.” Hiccup said, Duncan looking up as he nodded his head.  
“Sounds fine with me, I'll try and see if I can get y'all a discounted table or something. Anyways, I'm gonna head to bed. Night Hiccup, tell Jack I said goodnight as well.” the older male said as he picked up Noah carefully before walking out of the living room and down the hall. Reaching over carefully, he opened the door before walking in and closing it with his foot. Duncan smiled to himself once more as he walked over to their bed, setting Noah down onto the black comforter before pulling the thing out from under his fiance and covering him up. He stripped down to his boxers before crawling under the thick blanket, reveling in the silky sheets Noah had picked out months ago before reaching out and drawing the male into his arms. Giving a quick kiss to the forehead, Duncan settled into the bed with a arm draped over Noah's bare stomach as he took comfort in the warmth he provided. Soon, he could feel his own mind growing heavier and heavier as sleep fast approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	6. A Wave Amongst Many Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of A Wave Amongst Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the end of my DunNo special!

The sound of drums being beaten could be heard around the large room, torches lit as they cast their glow across the audience. Waitresses dressed in traditional Hawaiian attire could be seen walking through the tables as they held trays up on their hands, a smile on their faces as they greeted everyone with kindness and courtesy. Duncan stood up on a wide stage, a bunch of other dancers surrounding him as he twirled and threw his hands up into the air before clapping them together. He smiled as he looked out into the crowd, Noah sitting with Jack, Hiccup, and Valhalla as they all watched in awe. He couldn't help himself from smirking as he turned, shimming his feet across the stage as he shook his hips. The lead made bracelets and anklets ruffled with every turn, his chest covered in a fine sheen as he moved his hands outward towards the crowd of people. He continued to smile to himself as he moved his hands with fluid like precision, the banana leaf skirt around his waist moving in the gusts of wind his own body was creating. With a twirl of the legs, he moved aside as fire dancers took to the stage as a woman's voice began to sing in Hawaiian. Moving across the stage behind the dancers, he exited the stage along with others as they all entered the crowd. He cheered to himself as he moved through the tables, each of the dancers raising their hands into the air as they signaled for the crowd to join in on the beat and clap with the fire dancers. Turning his head at the sound of someone calling out his name, Duncan saw Noah waving at him as everyone else clapped to the song in the room. Chuckling to himself, Duncan waved back before returning his focused attention back to the crowd before him. He continued his routine until the music stopped, the fire dancers finally taking a bow. He waited in stunned silence, the room suddenly erupting into a deafening cacophony of applause. Taking a deep and shuddering breath, Duncan finally waved to everyone as a spotlight illuminated each of the dancers before he took a bow. As soon as the light went away, he managed his way across the crowd before taking a seat at the table as Noah leaned over and planted a kiss onto his cheek in support.  
“Duncan, you were amazing!” came Hiccup's voice as both Jack and he beamed at him from across the table.  
“Thanks, how do you think I keep my figure?” he said back, laughing as the other two just chuckled in response.  
“Duncan, I'd like you to meet my mother, Valhalla Haddock.” Hiccup said as he waved his hand over to his mother, a woman with bright green eyes and long brown hair down in a elaborate braid that ran down the length of her back.  
“Nice to meet ya! I don't believe I had the pleasure to see you whenever I came to visit the day Hiccup moved in with you all, tell me a little about yourself.” the woman asked, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.  
“Nice to meet you as well Ms. Haddock, and let's see. You've already met Noah, so I guess you know a little bit about him already. I'm twenty-five, and I work two jobs. I work my main job at a music studio as a sound specialist, and then this is my second job. Noah and I both came from Ontario over in Canada about four years ago.” Duncan replied back to the woman, her eyes beaming back as she smiled and took it all in.  
“You don't have to call me Ms. Haddock son, call me Val. I can get down with that, I can be cool.” the woman said as she moved her hands across the table in a goody manner, much to Hiccup's own embarrassment as he blushed.  
“Mom. . .your doing it again.” her son said, the woman erupting into a symphony of laughter as she grabbed at her dress.  
“Oh son, if I want to be a little liberal and act crazy then that's me own business. Lighten up, if you knew how many time's I've heard these two going at it-”  
“MOM! I don't think they need to know that!” Hiccup interjected now, both his and Jack's faces a deep crimson by now as both Duncan and Noah choked back a episode of their own laughter.  
“Anyways, it's very nice to meet you Duncan. My son has spoken very highly of your household and how much he loves living with you all. It's. . .been very hard on me knowing that me only son has moved out and onto his own. His no good father left me whenever he was but a wee babe, so I've raised him for his whole life. It does a woman's heart well knowing that the very thing she. . .that she spent her whole life taking care of is being taking care of by his own lover and friends.” Val said with a bit of sadness in her voice, her eyes cast down onto the table for a short minute before raising back up as she smiled at everyone.  
“I can assure you Val, Hiccup is well taken care of in our household. We see Jack and him both as a member of the little family we've got going, we take care of them both like they were one of our own.” Duncan said, the woman nodding her head in reassurance before raising her glass up into the air.  
“To family, and knowing that no matter what, we've always got family by our side.” the Scottish woman said, clinking her glass against everyone else before downing her drink and chuckling once more. Duncan smiled to himself, turning his gaze over to Noah who was currently scanning the crowd with his eyes.  
“Who are you looking for babe?” Duncan asked, watching as a giant smile spread across Noah's face.  
“It's my homies!” came a old and familiar voice as Duncan's head whipped around to see a big and strong black woman standing there with a giant smile on her face.  
“LASHAWNA!?” was all Duncan could emit before the woman had swept both Noah and him into a giant hug, both of their faces buried in her cleavage.  
“Mhmmmm, the one and only home skillet. Oh I've missed you two so much!” Lashawna hollered out, continuing to bury both of their faces before finally letting them both go. Duncan gasped for air as he stood up and looked the woman up and down, her voluptuous figure dressed in a blue jeans and a silk blouse.  
“How did you even get out here? I thought you were managing your own fashion line in New York City?!” Duncan said with a giant smile of his own on his face as Noah stood up to join them.  
“I am, and it is going fineeeeee boy! Your boo here recently got in contact with me and I decided that I just had to see my two buddies! I haven't seen you guys since the Total Drama Island reunion a few years back. Oh. . .did I interrupt something?” the loud woman asked, her head peering around Duncan's shoulder as she looked at the table full of confused people.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is Duncan and I's very close friend, Lashawna Marshal. She was a contestant on a show that Duncan and I met on back when we were teenagers.” Noah said as he took his seat, Duncan following suit as Lashawna pulled up a seat.  
“Nice to meet you all, Noah has told me such great things about y'all!” the overly excited woman said as she plopped her hands up onto the table and smiled at everyone. Everyone's head turned whenever Valhalla's phone went off, a pop song as her ring tone.  
“Oh girl! Now you done got my jam going on!” Lashawna said, waving her arms into the air before Hiccup's mother began to laugh before joining in on the dance. Duncan could only giggle as he looked across the table and watched as Hiccup sank deeper into his seat before Jack threw a arm around his shoulder. Looking over at the overwhelming sense of being watched, he could see that Noah was smiling at him before he felt a hand brush across his knee under the table. Duncan could only smile back as he connected his own hand with the hand under the table, interlocking their fingers together before they turned their attention back to Lashawna as she continued to laugh with Hiccup's mother.  
Later That Night  
The waves could be heard crashing against the shore, their crescent forms breaking up into a choppy sea foam as they washed against the sand. Noah's bare feet trickled through the water, his toes sinking down into the sand as he looked out towards the side out into the ocean. Lights from the city shimmered off the water, the feeling of another hand locked with his as his fingers battled for space with the other. He smiled to himself before returning his gaze to Duncan who was standing beside him, both of their pants rolled up as they waded through the waves.  
“You guys have got such a great life going for you out here, I'm so happy to see y'all really connecting.” Lashawna said as she waltzed up to them from behind, her hair whipping in the ocean breeze as small ripples made their way across her blouse.  
“How's the fashion line over in the Big Apple?” Noah asked, smirking slightly as another wave trickled on by.  
“I've got several brands out there in the market, I'm about to unveil another line for big girls like me. When I first came, I woke up the City That Never Sleeps. Lashawna is in the hizz house and she ain't bout to leave because nobody wanna see a big girl in a dress.” the woman said with a loud chuckle, throwing her arms around the two as she looked up at the nearby skyscrapers of Los Angeles.  
“How long will you be staying?” the taller of the two men asked, brushing a hand through Noah's hair as Lashawna finally let go before walking up to his side.  
“I've got a flight that leaves tomorrow night, I just had to come and see you guys. Y'all were my best buds back on that show, once a best bud, always a best bud. Now can I get a amen!” she hollered out dramatically, causing the two guys to double over in laughter as they watched their long time friend begin to hold her hands up towards the sky.  
“I don't know what we are going to do with you, you are definitely something else.” the smaller male said, his voice still choked with laughter as he held onto Duncan.  
“There is only one me, and you ain't gonna find anybody to take my place.” Lashawna said back, her heels firmly clenched in her hand as she walked through the sand with them. Noah watched as Duncan quit laughing before pulling out his phone, looking at a text as he flipped his finger across the screen.  
“Looks like Ethan and Benny found someone to take the last bedroom of the apartment, they are moving in next week. Ethan said they are coming over in a few days to sign some paperwork, wonder who that could be?” Duncan said, his eyes lifting to meet Noah's as they both shrugged their shoulders before continuing their walk. Noah returned his eager fingers to Duncan's, once again interlocking them as they smiled before Lashawna fell into step with them, all of them walking down the beach towards the pier. He felt a sense of contentment in that moment, something that the very waves themselves couldn't wash away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	7. A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is reluctant to leave Tokyo, but he knows he cannot let Tadashi go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing the Hamada brothers! Please enjoy!

Glistening lights shimmered over Tokyo Bay as sailboats moved through the harbor, several large turbines pumping water through them to generate electricity for the city. Large decorative fan like bots could be seen hovering over the city, the blades turning within as they fed off the air currents. Cars moved across the highways, their lights moving like a light based ballet as people moved across the walkways and sidewalks in a orderly manner. The smell of food cooking could be smelt in the narrow alleyways and side streets, people standing outside their vendors as they advertized their food and beckoned to pedestrians. Small and petite geisha's moved through the alleyways as neon signs flashed different messages and images. People of all ages shouted out in Japanese and English alike, waving their hands through the air as they mingled amongst themselves. The sounds of cheering and roaring could be heard down a dank and dark alleyway as people gathered around in a circle, all of them clapping and cheering two men on as small bot like figures battled each other in the middle of the circle.  
“Your going down Hiro!” one of the men screamed, angrily smashing his fingers across a keyboard as his bot moved across the concrete of the alleyway.  
A young teenager could be seen smirking, his body frail and lanky as he brushed aside some of his disheveled hair. His brown eyes scanned the battlefield, his small bot moving around with fluid like precision as it cut the older man's bot in half.  
“Hamada! Your going to pay for that!” the man screamed, throwing his controller aside as Hiro stood up, backing away slowly as he pressed up against a wall.  
“Nobody hustles me out of my money!” the man said, cracking his knuckles together as a few other males convened around Hiro with the older male. Suddenly a light burst down the alleyway, a scooter breaking through the crowd as Hiro smiled to himself and took a sigh of relief.  
“Hiro! Hop on!” came a familiar and comforting voice as a older male rode up next to him, placing a oversized helmet onto Hiro's head, the helmet sinking down before the teenager pushed it back up and slid himself onto the backseat of the scooter before he felt it take off.  
“God, what else am I going to have to save you from!? You graduate from high school at thirteen and three years later this is what your doing with your life!?” the man hollered out, his brown eyes casting back a glance at the lanky teen as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled before wrapping his arms around the male's waist.  
“Gotta love the money it makes me though, I mean look at all this dough!” Hiro shouted, shoving a fistful of Japanese currency into the man's face as he watched the man roll his eyes before chuckling.  
“Hiro, we have got to make it to the airport! You know we have a plane to America leaving in two hours!” the man said, Hiro's expression instantly falling as he cast his eyes away for a second before looking back.  
“I don't understand why we have to leave Tokyo, I mean come on Tadashi!” the teen said, his face hardening as he looked at the passing buildings and cars as they sped through traffic.  
“We've been over this a million times Hiro. . .America has more opportunities for us. Ever since mom and dad died, well, it hasn't been the same and you know that. It's going to be a fresh start for us both, there are more liberal freedoms over there than there are here anyways. We will do just fine, the apartment we are moving into has a lot of great people living there already.” Tadashi hollered back over the rushing wind, Hiro just shaking his head as he leaned his head against Tadashi's shoulder. He looked out over the city streets they passed by, hoping Tadashi was right. His gaze shifted as they passed a large building with a giant animated cat on the top, it's paw continually waving up and down as it smiled at the people walking around below. He turned his gaze the other way, watching as they passed a metro train that levitated off of anti gravity as it powered through the city on it's set track.  
“Relax Hiro, it'll all be okay. I promise, and have I ever broken a promise to you?” the older male asked, Hiro's eyes lighting up as he smiled to himself before burying his face into Tadashi's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
Later That Night  
Hiro sat there in the oversized plane, his gaze overlooking the massive metropolitan city below as it flew overhead. Pressing a hand to the window, he could feel his heart flutter slightly as he mentally said goodbye. His mind raced with fear, fear of the unknown awaiting him across the ocean as the plane went higher and higher. Watching as the city crept farther and farther away, he turned his gaze back to the seat in front of him. He could tell the plane ride was going to be long, the sound of a crying baby echoing through the aircraft as a Japanese stewardess moved down the aisle with a cart of drinks and snacks. He could see Tadashi sitting off to his side, a magazine in his hands as his eyes scanned over the paper. Hiro smirked to himself as he reached up and knocked the baseball cap off of Tadashi's head, his brother's head whipping to the side as he glared at him with big brown eyes.  
“Hiro, quit being annoying.” the older male said, fixing his cap once more before Hiro just took in a big sigh and exhaled obnoxiously. Several minutes seemed to pass before he felt a arm snake around his shoulder, drawing him in close as he felt his head fall upon a soft shoulder.  
“Sorry little bro. . .just stressed out is all. Think I'll make a good impression on my new boss?” the brown eyed man asked, Hiro nodding his head as he yawned and moved his legs forward in a long and endearing stretch.  
“I think you'll do just fine. . .now. . .let me sleep.” Hiro said, closing his eyes as the lights in the cabin began to dim down for all the people about to embark on their in flight naps.  
“Alright Hiro, sleep well, see you in America.” Tadashi muttered, his eyes returning to his magazine as he smiled. Hiro yawned as he opened his eyes, taking one last glance out the window before closing his eyes again and letting his mind drift off into a long and deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	8. A Promise Made Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is adamant on trying to get use to America, for his big brother Tadashi of course. Can Tadashi warm Hiro up to the idea of living with three other couples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this new chapter!

Hiro's eyes fluttered between Tadashi and a tall apartment complex in front of him, looking up at the glass and steel building situated amongst the downtown skyscrapers of Los Angeles. He could feel a nervous lump grow inside his throat, a hand coming to rest on his back as he looked over at the older teen.  
“It'll be just fine Hiro, come on now.” the older teen said, walking forward as he passed the main entrance to the complex and disappeared. Hiro could only stand there, his tongue flicking around the small gap in his front teeth as he ran a hand through his disheveled black hair. Sighing to himself, Hiro stepped forward as he shook his head and walked through the doors.  
A Short Moment Later  
Hiro stood there sheepishly as Tadashi leaned forward, pressing a finger against the doorbell before looking back at the smaller teen and giving a lopsided grin of anticipation. He could hear shuffling behind the door before it opened, a white haired male standing there in a blue hoodie and blue jeans as he smiled at the both of them.  
“Can I help you?” the man asked, clearly not much older than Tadashi, possibly even the same age as Hiro felt himself break out into a cold sweat.  
“Good morning, my name is Tadashi Hamada, this here is my little brother Hiro Hamada. We are the new tenants of this apartment, is Ethan Morgan available?” Tadashi asked, looking down at a official looking piece of paper before looking back up at the stranger.  
“Oh yea! He told us that you would be arriving today, please come in. My name's Jackson Frost, you can call me Jack.” Jack said, opening the door wider before waving the brothers inside. Hiro turned around as the white haired male closed the door, giving them both a cheeky grin before he heard another person enter the room. Turning his head to the side, he could see a taller and older looking male standing at the hall entrance. He quirked his head off to the side, taking note of the man's lip and ear piercings before noticing his shaggy looking black hair.  
“Duncan, this is Hiro and Tadashi Hamada. They are the one's Ethan and Benny told us about, the one's taking the last bedroom.” Jack said, walking forth as he sat down onto a large and plush looking sectional couch. Hiro took note of the ultra contemporary feel of the place, already feeling annoyed as he thought back to his traditional yet modern Japanese house. He could already hear Aunt Cass's voice calling down from the cafe as she always did, calling Tadashi and him to meal or requesting help with the business. He could see the living room had a large sectional, two sofa's on each side with a large rounded out coffee table in the middle. A large flat screen TV could be seen bolted into the wall, the walls painted in a light blue as light came in from one of the many spacious windows, all of them with their own view of downtown Los Angeles. Turning his head to the side, he could see a even bigger kitchen with modern and futuristic appliances inside, everything crystal clean and in a neat order. Next to the kitchen was a large dining room, a long table with a multitude of cushioned seats pushed into it inside the room as well as a multitude of fashionable paintings hung up around the apartment besides the occasional potted plant.  
“Nice to meet you two, I don't mean to cut this short but I'm already late for a show at the city aquarium!” the older male said, giving a sheepish smile before throwing on a jacket and rushing past the two with a quick wave.  
“I'm afraid Ethan isn't here at the moment, he should be back in a half hour or so. I can give you a tour of the place if you'd like?” Jack asked, Tadashi nodding his head in agreement as Hiro cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. He adjusted the sling of his backpack over his shoulder as he followed Tadashi and Jack.  
“Well you've obviously seen the living room. We've got the kitchen here, we generally share our food but if Hiro or you wants something specific then just make sure to label it and we won't touch it. Ethan and Benny have state of the art kitchen supplies, Noah and Ethan tend to be great cooks inside the kitchen. We have our dining room over here, we generally save this room for big meals or when we have company over for dinner parties or something of the sort.” Jack said, motioning his hand towards the intricate dining room like a show host. Hiro just averted his gaze from the man, nervousness eating away at him as well as his uncomfortable nature of being around strangers. He followed the two into the hall, seeing doors within the hall with names printed into the wood.  
“This is Benny and Ethan's room, this is Duncan and Noah's, and this is my boyfriend and I's. Your room will be straight across the hall from mine, all bedrooms come with their own bathroom as well. Further down the hall we have a study room, basically a place where you can work on assignments or work. Ethan furnished it with a lot of great books, it's also the room in which our household kitten Shiva sleeps.” Jack said, finishing the tour with a smile before he opened the door to their room and let them in.  
“It's got a lot more room than our room back in Tokyo. . .what do you think Hiro?” Tadashi asked, the first time he had even spoken to Hiro since they walked into the apartment. Hiro cast his eyes down, running his shoes across the carpet before he heard a uncomfortable cough from Jack at the doorway.  
“I'll go give Ethan a call and tell him your here, give you guys some time to get acquainted with your new surroundings.” Jack said, disappearing from the doorway as Hiro sighed. He felt as tender fingers grasped his shoulder, his gaze still avoiding that of two brown eyes which stared at him with concern.  
“Listen Hiro. . .I know you didn't want to leave Tokyo. I'm sorry things didn't plan out the way they should have, but with my new job being centralize here in Los Angeles. . .well there wasn't any way for Aunt Cass to financially take care of you by herself. If I could have let you stay there in Tokyo, I would've. I know that if you just give this place a chance, that it can be everything we've ever dreamed of and so much more. This. . .this will be good for us, do you trust me?” the older teen asked, kneeling down onto one knee as Hiro tried to avert his gaze before finally giving up and looking up into two warm brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel okay in that moment, Tadashi's gaze looking into him as they both shared a smile together.  
“Plus, get this, I heard that the city college here has a great robotics division. I know how much you love robots, so why not try it out sometime? We've got our own room, a bathroom, a great apartment from the looks of it, and these people seem super nice.” Tadashi finished, Hiro looking up at the empty room, his eyes scanning over the soft carpet as light danced across it from the two window's inside the room.  
“When will our furniture arrive?” Hiro asked, Tadashi smiling as he stood up and let a pack slip down his arm and onto the floor.  
“Should be later today, then we can get everything moved in and set up and finally start calling this place our new home. I just know that this place will do us good, call it a gut instinct.” the older teen said, stretching his arms from still being cramped inside a tight aircraft for so long.  
“Ha, not sure your gut knows anything but Aunt Cass's hot wings!” Hiro teased, giggling as the older and taller teen shot him a look.  
“Oh, I forgot to mention but I would really recommend buying some black out curtains. The light from the city shines in through regular ones, and if your like any of us, you can't sleep with the light shining right on your face.” came Jack's voice as he reappeared in the doorway once more. Hiro just turned his gaze back towards Tadashi as he gave a nod of approval before walking over towards the window, looking out of the City of Angels.  
Later That Night  
Hiro stood there inside the room, proud of all the furniture Tadashi and him had carried up and set around. After going through introductions, which were awfully awkward he might add, they both had retired to the room for the night. It was beginning to look a lot like their old room had back in Tokyo, a sense of belonging rising up inside him. He looked over at his desk, it's surface neat and organized for now even though he knew it wouldn't last that way. Yawning to himself, he walked across the room and plopped down into the bed he had set up earlier. Stretching out his toes, he yawned once more before feeling his muscles begin to relax slowly. He could already hear soft and steady breathing coming from Tadashi, who was now zonked out in his own bed across the room from all the heavy lifting. Hiro smiled to himself before a frown covered his face, the light from the window glimmered in and down onto his bed. Sitting up with aggravation in his eyes, Hiro glared at the thin paper like curtains before slumping his shoulders down. Looking across the room at the decorative paper divider setting beside Tadashi's bed, Hiro threw his legs over the side before walking over. He stared down at the sleeping figure before him, the light less noticeable on Tadashi's side, especially with the divider keeping the majority of it reaching the older teen's face.  
“Tadashi, wake up.” Hiro whispered, everyone having retired to their each and own individual rooms for the night.  
“Huh, wha? Hiro, what's wrong!” Tadashi asked suddenly, sitting up quickly as he moved his hands across Hiro's body for any signs of trouble.  
“Nothing's wrong. . .I can't sleep due to the light and your bed isn't that lit up. . .can I sleep with you tonight?” Hiro muttered, his voice low and raspy as Tadashi just stared up at him before a smile creeped onto his face.  
“You don't have to ask Hiro, come on in.” Tadashi said, lifting up the blanket's as Hiro smiled to his own self before getting under the covers and nuzzling close to the warm body next to him. Without thinking, Hiro placed his head into the crook of Tadashi's neck as he threw a arm around the older teen and smiled to himself. Feeling as a hand came to rest at the small of his own back, he felt a warmth creep up into his chest before soft breathing took it's place.  
“Rest well, nii-san is here.” Tadashi whispered, his voice already growing weak and tired as Hiro nuzzled his head further into his neck before letting sleep take over and letting himself drift off into a blissful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment


	9. The Big Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the men do as a massive snowstorm besets the city, leaving one in particular terrified and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hadashi fluff, please comment and enjoy!

“In what is being called the coldest weather front to ever transgress across the Western United States in recorded history, it is now quickly making it's way towards the city of Los Angeles. With a high of eight degree's and a low of negative twenty-one predicted for the city, many stores are preparing for the worst. Stores all across the state are now stocking up on supplies for what is being called the storm of the century, other stores preparing in Oregon and Washington as well. Citizens across the country are unsure of what to expect from this freak storm system as people take to the stores for food and supplies. Many are blaming this harsh winter on climate change as snow continues to pile up on the Eastern Seaboard and the Midwest. Power companies are urging people to stock up on blankets and modes to keep warm in the event of power outages. This has been Kelly Kline with the National Weather Association, stay warm and stay safe.”  
Hiro couldn't help but scoff at the TV, looking outside the window as he stood up from the couch and walked over. Pushing aside a part of the curtains, he watched as gray clouds moved in from the mountains in the far distance. Small flurries could be seen drifting down, barely noticeable against the backdrop of tall skyscrapers. Walking back through the living room, he walked up to a nearby shelf as he tried to reach a blanket his brother had folded and put there earlier. Standing on his tip toes, Hiro grunted in extreme aggravation at not being able to still reach the blanket. He had to be short he thought, could have been cursed with anything else but it had to be short. He blinked away some of the water collecting at his eyes, knowing he wasn't good with dealing with emotion or words like other people.  
“Need a little help there?” came a familiar voice as a hand reached above him, grabbing the blanket and setting it into Hiro's reach. Turning around, he could see Tadashi smiling at him with genuine love and concern.  
“We move away from home only to get pummeled by a massive snow storm. . .lovely.” Hiro muttered, his voice barely a whisper as Tadashi just chuckled before ruffling the black, unkempt mess that was Hiro's hair.  
“It'll be okay little bro, Tadashi's here.” the older teen said, Hiro just blushing to himself before wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and wandering off down the hallway. Tadashi turned as he watched the door to their room close, turning his attention back to the window as bigger puffs of snow began to fall.  
The Next Night  
Tadashi sat there in the living room, a pencil in his hand as he marked off a few words to a crossword puzzle. Peering up momentarily, he could see Jack and his boyfriend Hiccup curled up on the couch as they shared headphones while watching a movie together on their iPad. The sound of the wind echoed throughout the apartment complex, the snow growing more intense outside as Tadashi glanced over as Ethan peered outside from the window.  
“Los Angeles has never gotten this much snow. . .it's beautiful yet haunting at the same time.” the older male said, Benny typing away at his laptop from the dining room. Tadashi suddenly looked up as a loud bang sounded off from outside, the lights and TV suddenly going out.  
“Son of a bitch!” Duncan hollered out from his bedroom, Tadashi sitting in near darkness as the light from the window cast shadows across the room. He could hear a soft cry emit from his own bedroom, standing up and running down the hall before opening the door to his room. He could tell that with the curtains having been closed, the outage had left Hiro in absolute darkness as he caught sight of his baby brother whimpering in the corner. In a few quick strides, he was Hiro's side and holding him close as he rubbed one of his big hands up and down his brothers back. He could only feel a pang of guilt, knowing that Hiro was absolutely terrified of the dark as Hiro cried into his neck.  
“Shh, niisan is here. Don't cry Hiro.” he whispered, the younger teen's cries eventually drawing out into long sniffles before he had calmed himself down.  
“I. . .didn't think. . .that the power would go out. . .so I closed the curtains and was. . .trying to. . .work on a schematic for a battle bot.” Hiro admitted between sniffles, Tadashi reaching over Hiro's bed and throwing one of the black out curtains he had bought for his brother open. The city could no longer be seen as snow pounded ferociously outside, and without power Tadashi knew that the temperature inside the apartment would begin to steadily decline.  
“It's okay Hiro, I've got ya.” the older brother admitted, rubbing a small groove into Hiro's shirt as he traced his fingers across his back in a small circle. Without further thinking, Tadashi did the only thing he knew could possibly help right now.  
“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us. . .can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.” he sang softly, the minutes passing by as Hiro slowly moved his head side to side in rhythm with the song. Tadashi knew that it was Hiro's favorite lullaby and song, having caught the teen watching the movie Tarzan a thousand times and singing along with it.  
“It's going to get cold isn't it?” Hiro asked after another few long moments, his voice nonchalant and laced with a dose of sarcasm now as Tadashi chuckled to himself.  
“I'd imagine so Hiro. . .your brain is at least good for something now.” he teased, Hiro swatting at him in the shoulder playfully as he pushed away and stuck out his tongue.  
“I'm going to go help the others light up the apartment, you good now?” he asked with newly replaced concern, brushing a hand across Hiro's cheek as Hiro gave a slight nod before a slight tinge of pink blushed at his cheeks.  
“Just come get me if you need anything, I'm not sure how long the power will be out so try and stay warm. I'll be back, love ya Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, knowing that Hiro would never let anyone else but him see this side of him.  
“Love you too Tadashi, I'll be okay now.” he muttered back, his words a jumble of stutters and pauses, everyone who was anyone knowing that Hiro was not good with expressing emotion. After a quick ruffle of his brother's hair, Tadashi got up and walked back out. He could already see the others lighting candles as they placed them around and about the apartment in prime locations.  
Later That Night  
Tadashi laid there, the bundles and bundles of blankets piled on top as he tossed and turned in bed. Beyond the constant and furious pounding of the snow outside, he could now hear Hiro's teeth chattering together consistently. Feeling bad for Hiro, he threw the covers aside as he got up and stretched his arms. He could only be glad that the floors were carpeted, knowing his feet would have probably frozen if they had been anything else. Walking across the room, dodging some of the tools and spare parts that Hiro had littered the floor with, he came up next to Hiro's bedside. Looking down he could see that the teen was curled up into a tight ball, the covers bunched up around him in a tight mess. Leaning down, he scooped his hands under the teen's lanky and frail body before picking him up and carrying him back to his own bed. He laid Hiro into the soft bundle of blankets, turning back as he gathered the rest of Hiro's pillows and covers before throwing them onto his own bed for added warmth. Piling himself into the bed and throwing the covers back over them both, he smiled to himself as he felt Hiro's body slowly begin to come down from it's shivering hysteria. He pulled him into his body, knowing that he himself gave off heat like a furnace. Tadashi nuzzled his arm around his nimble waist and placed a soft and tender kiss to Hiro's hair before resting his head back down onto the pillow. He began to hum the lullaby from earlier to himself, his fingers slowly scratching at a small piece of Hiro's skin softly. Soon, his own voice had died away as the warmth between the two dulled his senses down. What once was a scary reminder of the storm, the sound of the snow outside had turned into a lullaby of it's own as Tadashi lulled himself to sleep to the sound of the falling snow and his brother's soft breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	10. The Big Freeze Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi rushes to help Hiro after a fatal mistake on Hiro's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the last chapter put up for tonight, been working on this for awhile and just got the account so I decided to upload all my work for this story that I have gotten done so far. Please enjoy, will be updating soon!

The sun's light cast a ongoing shadow over the large buildings of Tokyo, cars moving across the highway as masses of people walked the sidewalks. A young woman could be seen behind the counter of a local bakery, her fair skin and rosy cheeks a welcome sight to the people who walked in.  
“Welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe! I'm always here to help!” she called out, walking around as some of her servers took orders at the register. She looked down as she felt her pants pocket begin to vibrate, reaching in and taking out her phone as she pressed a finger to the screen.  
“Hiro? It must be almost eight over there. . .what's wrong sweetie?” the woman said aloud, jumping over a wet spot in the floor as one of her workers mopped up a spill. She continued walking around the cafe, smiling at everyone as she greeted everyone with a smile before heading up the stairs to her personal apartment.  
“Sweetie. . .if you hate it so much over there then why not come back home? I'm sure Tadashi could send money over to help me take care of you, or you could get a job here, Mrs. Matsuda sure misses seeing your handsome face behind the counter every morning. . .I know. . .Hiro I'm just joking. . .yes I am well aware that she is a eighty year old woman. . .where was I even going with this?” the woman said as she reached down and ran her fingers across a fluffy cat's back before walking into her own kitchen and peering out into the city beyond the glass.  
“Hiro. . .you did decide to go with Tadashi. I asked you before you even left if you wanted to stay but you said that you didn't want to be away from Tadashi. . .yes I know. . .I'm sorry that your not enjoying yourself over there. . .listen sweetie, I don't mean to cut this short but I do have to get back to work. I'm getting a early morning rush today. . .I love you too. . .of course I'll call you both later. . .goodbye Hiro.” the woman said before hanging up, sighing as she took one last glance out of the window before looking around the empty home and frowning slightly.  
“I guess it's just us now Mochi. . .God I'm gonna turn into a old cat woman aren't I?” the woman said as she looked down at the cat who was now purring around her legs before walking back to the stairwell and heading down to the cafe once more.

Character Switch  
Hiro stood there by his bedroom window, drumming his fingers across the cold glass as he sighed to himself and watched the light of the moon glisten off of the thick blanket of snow that covered Los Angeles. He could see snow plows moving their way through the streets below, smiling mischievously to himself before he turned around and ran to his walk in closet. Clothes could be seen being flung out of the door, some landing into a pile as others flung around the room and landed on different objects. Hiro finally popped out of the closet adorning some heavy clothing, he knew Tadashi would be pissed that the room was destroyed but he could care less at the moment as he made his way to the window. Opening it up, he could see the fire escape as he looked back at the doorway to the room. He couldn't leave by the regular door, the others would ask questions and he did not want to deal with that at the moment. Snickering to himself, Hiro stepped out onto the fire escape and closed his window quietly. Pulling out his phone, Hiro opened up a app before smiling to himself once more.  
“Looks like they do practice bot fighting here. . .let's go Megabot.” the teen said, reaching into his jacket pocket before pulling out the small robot he had used to conquer many others before.

Character Switch  
Ethan giggled as he watched Benny slip on the ice, reaching down as he held out a hand for his fiance to grab onto.  
“God, you'll laugh at anything won't you? I could fall down a flight of stairs and you'd laugh!” Benny said, Ethan trying his best to still his laughter as he bit the interior of his cheek to keep himself from bursting into another fit of giggles.  
“I'm sorry. . .but watching you trying to walk on this stuff is too funny.” Ethan said truthfully, still holding onto Benny's hand as they continued their walk down the sidewalk.  
“Uh huh. . .jack ass. Anyways, what do you think of our new tenants?” Benny asked, looking up at the US Bank Tower as it's lights twinkled over the glistening city streets. The sounds of the city echoed around them both, cars trudging through the snow covered streets as people cautiously walked by as they tried to keep their balance on the ice.  
“I think they seem nice, Hiro is a lot less talkative than his brother. I don't even think I've gotten but one sentence out of him since they moved in. Tadashi told me that Hiro is a genius, he graduated high school at thirteen!” Ethan said enthusiastically as Benny shook his head and smiled down at him with rosy cheeks.  
“That's all fine and dandy. . .but have you seen how they act with one another? I don't know, seems more than just brotherly if you ask me.” Benny questioned, Ethan remembering the few times he had seen the brothers together in the week since they had moved in. He could recall many times he had seen the brothers extremely close to one another, never leaving each others side almost when they were both home.   
“Well. . .I mean. . .who are we to judge how they act with one another. If that. . .makes them happy then that makes them happy, end of story. You know Benny, I'm not one to judge others based on where they come from or who they love.” Ethan remarked, the taller of the two nodding his head in agreement before staring off once more.  
“I'm not saying anything bad about it, just making a observation is all. On another topic, did you enjoy the movie tonight?” Benny asked, turning his gaze back to Ethan as the slightly younger male just nodded his head before leaning his head onto Benny's shoulder.  
“Of course I did, packed full of action and comedy, what more could I ask for?” Ethan said, feeling as Benny wrapped a hand around his waist as they walked.  
“I did promise you that we'd go on a dinner and movie date back in Disney World. I'm glad I could make it worthwhile.” Benny whispered, nuzzling his face into Ethan's mop of brown hair before they turned down another road. Ethan's head whipped around at the sound of a desperate cry echoing down a nearby alleyway. Looking up towards Benny, he arched a brow in question as the other just looked back down at him.  
“Let's just keep moving.” Benny said, both of them turning their heads once more as another cry rang out through the crisp night air. Ethan looked around, noticing that the only other pedestrians were out of hearing range. Letting go of Benny's hand, he moved towards the alleyway as Benny followed after him. A few shadows moved through the alleyway, clearly running the opposite direction as the shadow of someone sprawled across the snow covered ground came into view. Ethan took off into a jog, noticing blood had been spilled into the snow and ice as it trickled down from the person's body. He could hear labored breathing come from the person as he knelt down into the snow, his eyes going wide as he turned the body over.  
“Hiro?! Benny, call a ambulance!” Ethan screamed, barely picking up on the small whimpers coming from Hiro's mouth as he looked down at a small metal bot still laying in the snow where it had fallen.  
“Just hang on Hiro. . .help's on the way!” Ethan whispered, Benny's voice ringing out from behind him as he spoke into his phone.

Character Switch  
Tadashi walked out of the college building, waving to a few other people as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. He could feel the wind whipping around, Los Angeles glistening in the distance as more flurries began to fall from the sky. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone as he turned it on.  
“Five missed calls! Damn Hiro, you just don't know when to quit do you? What did Aunt Cass want?” Tadashi said to himself, dialing his voice mail before bringing the phone to his ear with a chuckle.  
“You have five unheard messages. First unheard message.” came the automatic voice as Tadashi waited.  
“Tadashi! I need your help! Please pick up!” came Hiro's voice through the voicemail, Tadashi's face falling instantly.  
“Next message.”  
“Tadashi, please pick up! I'm in trouble, I don't know what to do!” came his brother's voice again, the color beginning to drain from his face.  
“Next message.”  
“God. . .where are you!? Please pick up, I need you! Tadashi!” came Hiro's voice again, the wind picking up around him as he felt his heart sink further and further into it's chest.  
“Next message.”  
“Tadashi, it's Ethan! I'm calling from Hiro's phone, you need to get to St. Elizabeth as soon as you can! Something's happened to Hiro!” came Ethan's frantic voice, Tadashi breaking out into a sprint as he continued to hold the phone to his ear.  
“Next message.”  
“Tadashi, it's Cass! I just got a call from a hospital in Los Angeles, Hiro's in critical condition! You need to get over there as soon as you can, I'm rushing to the airport to board the next plane to America!” came his aunt's voice, clearly crying and frantic.  
“End of messages.”  
Tadashi hopped onto his moped, shoving the key into the ignition before peeling out of the parking lot. He hadn't even bothered to put on a helmet, his mind flooding with thoughts on what could have happened to put Hiro in critical condition, to hurt his Hiro. He could feel his blood pumping a mile a minute, the cold and icy air rushing past his face as he sped off the college lot.  
A Short While Later  
Running through the front entrance, Tadashi sprinted up to the front desk. The nurse looked up from her computer as he slammed his hands onto the counter, his breath coming in short and jagged bursts before he finally caught up with himself.  
“Hiro Hamada! Where is he, what happened!?” Tadashi cried out, the woman quickly typing away into her keyboard.  
“He's currently in ICU at moment sir, may I ask who's inquiring?” the woman asked, Tadashi shooting her a glare as he opened his mouth to erupt on her. He turned his head as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, seeing Ethan and the others all walking up to him.  
“Tadashi. . .he was stabbed. The little I got out of him before he was taken away was that he was at a bot fight. . .one of the opponents did not take the loss well.” Ethan muttered, the older Hamada suddenly losing control of his legs as he tumbled forward. He felt as Duncan and Ethan quickly took hold of him, his legs wobbling as he felt his heart sink further and further.  
“I need. . .I need to see him, I need to see Hiro!” he hollered out, Duncan holding him back as he tried to break free and run through the doors to the ICU across the room.  
“They are still working on him bro! You can't see him just yet. . .I'm sorry.” Duncan said, Tadashi's eyes erupting with tears as he tried to hit and shove the older male away before finally collapsing onto the floor. Duncan could only offer a look of sympathy as he stared down at the nineteen year old, the rest of the group standing off in the distance as they all shared the same solemn look.  
“Why are you guys even here?” the older brother asked after several minutes of sobbing, looking up at the rest of the gang as they looked at one another before returning their gaze to him.  
“Your part of our family now dude. . .we all look out for each other and help one another when we can.” Ethan said quietly, Tadashi only casting his gaze back down as he felt more tears topple out of his eyes.  
The Next Day  
Snow had finally quit falling as clear skies cast a sunny disposition over the City of Angels, the city hospital alive with activity as Tadashi sat at a bedside and listened to the steady beat of a heart monitor. He drummed the back of his head into the room wall repeatedly, looking up suddenly as he heard the soft click of heels enter the room. There in the doorway was aunt Cass, her eyes down trodden as she gave him a look before walking over and embracing him in a hug as she felt tears of her own run down her cheeks.  
“How did this happen Tadashi!” the woman asked, leaning back as she turned around and pulled up a chair next to Hiro's bed.  
“That damn bot fighting he's into. . .he must have pissed off the wrong person and they. . .they. . .stabbed him and took his money.” the older teen admitted, his gaze falling as he watched his aunt take Hiro's hand in hers out of the corner of his eye.  
“I didn't even know they practiced that. . .fucking waste of time over here!” Cass said, her teeth clenched as she thought of the scum who hurt her nephew. Tadashi looked up, having never seen his aunt this angry before except when his parent's died from a drunk driver accident.  
“The police will be here to ask questions once Hiro wakes up. . .he lost a lot of blood. I can't help but feel. . . . .that this is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have even gone to school, the roads were to dangerous anyway. Then maybe I could have been home and stopped him from going out, or. . .I don't know. . .gone with him! He called me time after time and I didn't even pick up, I just kept working on my project. This is my fault!” Tadashi cried out, the salty tears erupting from his eyes once more before he felt two slender arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug.  
“No Tadashi, none of this is your fault sweetie! This is all that. . .low life who ever did this, it's their fault. Don't ever, not even for a minute, think this is your fault.” Cass said as the older teen sobbed into his aunt's shoulder.  
“I've already lost mom and dad. . .I can't lose him too!” Tadashi whined, his voice muffled by Cass's shoulder and his own sobs.  
“He's going to be okay, I just know he is!” the woman said as she rubbed her other nephew's back and held him in place. Tadashi eventually leaned back as he looked to the side, reaching out a hand and grasping Hiro's smaller hand into his big one.  
“We will pull through this together, as a family.” Cass said, placing her hand atop of Tadashi's as they both looked down at the unconscious teen. The two of them were too fixed on the small teen before them to notice the six pairs of eyes staring inside from out in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	11. The Big Freeze Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro finally wakes up from his coma, Tadashi instantly returning to his side as any loving big brother would. Duncan and Noah share a moment as they contemplate life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some major Hadashi fluff! Enjoy!

Sighing in defeat, Cass finally stepped away from the coffee maker in the apartment as she traced her fingers across the marble counters. Looking up, she could see Tadashi staring out of the living room window. She could tell from the dark bags under his eyes that he hadn't known a good night's sleep in the past week, being at Hiro's bedside the whole time until she had finally convinced him to go back and get some rest and shower off. Stepping forward, she felt a hand grip her shoulder before she turned to see Valhalla standing there.  
“Let him be. . .he needs time.” the woman said, coming from experience after raising Hiccup as she gave Cass a gentle smile before handing her a cup of coffee.  
“Thank you. . .I couldn't figure that thing out for the life of me. I still use regular coffee pots back in my cafe, it's. . .different being over here.” Cass said, holding the warm mug in her hands as she stared down at the steam coming from the cup.  
“Tell me about it, me ex husband and I flew over from Scotland and it was torture for us to get use to the people and the way things were. You get use to it though, and it becomes your very own way of life. How long will be you staying?” the Scottish mother asked, taking a sip of her own coffee as Cass returned her gaze to her older nephew sitting by himself.  
“As long as I can afford to stay. I haven't taken this much time off since my sister and her husband died in a car accident. . . .that's when I inherited the boys and became their guardian.” the woman admitted, her thirst from earlier suddenly fading away as she set the mug down onto the counter and twisted her hands together in frustration. She closed her eyes, knowing that a onslaught of tears were not far off before she felt herself being drawn into a hug.  
“I can't say I know exactly how ya feel, but I know that if my Hiccup were ever in this predicament that I'd be the same way.” Valhalla whispered, a wave of empathy washing over her as she held the younger woman in her arms.  
“They are both like my own. . .they are all I have left in this world. I just can't wrap my mind around it still, who would do this to a teenager like Hiro? He wouldn't hurt a fly, he would bot fight but that's the extent of the bad things he would do, nothing to deserve. . .this.” the young aunt muttered, wiping at her eyes before breaking from the hug and holding her hands to her arms.  
“There are sick people out there, people who wouldn't think twice about hurting you or me or anyone for that matter.” Hiccup's mother admitted, looking down sadly as she remember memories of her own before casting her eyes back onto the aunt before her. Everyone's heads turned as Cass's phone started vibrating on the counter next to her, the young woman reaching over and picking it up before bringing it to her ear.  
“Hello. . .yes this is she. . .he has. . .yes, we will be over there right away!” the woman shouted, looking over at Tadashi with a giant smile as tears made their way down her cheeks.  
“He's awake!”

Character Switch

Duncan sat there, a book in his hand for once as he sat in the study and read in silence. He could feel a certain presence in the room, looking up to see Noah standing there at the doorway looking up at him.  
“Hey princess, what's up?” he called out, looking back down at his book before finally slipping his fingers into another page and turning it. He suddenly felt as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, a head coming to rest on his shoulder as he turned his gaze to the side and saw Noah.  
“Noah, what's wrong hun?” Duncan asked, his voice a bit more concerned now as he saw the wetness of his fiance's eyes.  
“I've just been thinking lately, with everything that's happened to Hiro. It got me thinking, what if something bad happen to you like that? You never tend to think of something happening, but something like this just tends to make you realize that you are mortal and can die like everyone else.” Noah said, hugging onto Duncan from behind tightly. Setting the book down, Duncan turned around in the chair before bringing Noah into his lap and holding him.  
“No one can live forever Noah. . .that's why we must make every moment of every day count. Every morning when I wake up for work, I always take a few extra minutes to just look at you while you sleep. I want to make sure that I can remember every line, every freckle, every stand of hair that graces your face. If something were to happen to you, I want your face to be burned into my memory so I can never forget you, no matter how old I get. I love you so much, more than I can even put into words really.” he whispered, his face tickled by a few stray hairs of Noah's head as the smaller male nodded his head and held onto him.  
“Come on, why don't we go fix some popcorn and watch a movie in bed together. Sound good?” Duncan asked, earning a small head nod in response before he stood up as Noah held onto his arm as they walked out of the room together.

Character Switch

Tadashi wheeled Hiro's slumbering body into the apartment, Aunt Cass holding open the door as they popped over the doorway. He could hear soft snoring from Hiro, the smaller teen slumped over in the chair as he had been since they put him in it at the hospital. Tadashi knew he was still zonked out on pain killers, his abdomen bandaged still. After parking the wheel chair and looking over at his aunt with a hopeful smile, he knelt down as he scooped the teens lanky and frail body into his arms before walking down the hall.  
“I'm going to put him to bed and watch over him, feel free to relax around the apartment as you see fit.” the older Hamada brother whispered, his aunt resting a hand onto his shoulder as she reached out and drew her fingers through Hiro's black mop of hair.  
“I think I'll take a nap on the couch sweetie. . .I love you both so much.” she responded, standing on her tip toes as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stepping forward and gently pressing her lips to Hiro's forehead. Tadashi nodded his head towards her before nudging their bedroom door open with his foot, walking in and closing it with his foot as well before taking a deep and shaky breath. Waling over to his bedside, he slowly knelt down as he place Hiro's slumbering body into it.  
“Dashi. . .is that you?” came the soft and raspy voice that he had been dying to hear for a week now as he looked up into a pair of big brown doe eyes. He felt his lips curve into a big and goofy smile as Hiro stared up at him.  
“Yea little brother, it's me.” he whispered back, watching as Hiro's bottom lip pouted out as his eyes began to water.  
“I'm so sorry. . .this is all my fault, I feel. . .like such a burden to you.” the younger teen muttered, his body instantly being enveloped into a tight embrace.  
“No Hiro, none of this is your fault. Don't ever think that, please don't think that. God Hiro. . .you are the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't trade you in for anything. No matter how much you get on my nerves sometimes, or how many times you destroy my experiments, you are still my little Hiro and. . .I wouldn't be who I am today without you.” Tadashi whispered tenderly, feeling as Hiro whimpered into his shoulder before the fabric of his jacket got wet from falling tears. He could feel his heart begin to thump harder and harder as he drew one of his big hands through Hiro's hair while the other one supported the younger one's back and ran soft circles into it.  
“It's okay, I've got you now. It'll all be okay.” he whispered into the younger Hamada's hair, peppering soft kisses into Hiro's head as he rocked the small teen back and forth. Adjusting his body slightly, he finally laid down into the bed as Hiro clung onto his body and continued to cry, whether from the pain or his built up emotions he didn't know.  
“I'll never let anything bad happen to you, not while I'm around.” Tadashi whispered, leaning back as he looked into Hiro's face. Reaching up, he wiped away the tear stains that had accumulated onto Hiro's now puffy and red cheeks. Hiro couldn't do anything but sniffle as he looked into his big brother's warm brown eyes before he felt a pair of lips connect with his forehead tenderly. Tadashi continued to press small kisses onto his forehead, then his cheeks before leaning back and staring into his eyes.  
“You mean more to me than anything Hiro, never forget how much I love you okay?” the older brother said, Hiro nodding his head as his eyes lidded close from the pain killers. Knowing that Hiro was close to passing out, he hummed the only song he knew how to sing completely.  
“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bong between us, can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry. You'll be in my heart, from this day on and now forever more.” Tadashi sung, Hiro pressing his face into his chest as he nuzzled himself into the arm body that was his older brother.  
“Why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain. I know were different but. . .deep inside us we are not that different at all. You'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more.” the older brother continued to sing softly, reaching over Hiro's body as he pulled the comforter over their bodies before wrapping it around Hiro's body once more in a tender embrace.  
“Hey Dashi?” came Hiro's voice, clearly filled with sleep as he looked up into Tadashi's face with half closed eyes.  
“What is it Hiro?” the older Hamada asked, running his finger across Hiro's head as he brushed some stray locks of hair away.  
“I love you Dashi.” Hiro muttered, Tadashi feeling a lump grow in his throat as Hiro stared up at him with sleepy, drug induced eyes.  
“I love you too Hiro, always.” he whispered back, Hiro smiling up at him as the gap between his teeth showed before burying his face into his chest once more. Tadashi smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he pressed a tender kiss to the mop of Hiro's unkempt hair.  
“Always.” he whispered once more, feeling himself begin to doze off as they held onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	12. The Big Freeze Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro stumbles and rips a stitch open, thankfully Tadashi is there to help. Jack and Hiccup share a fun moment in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos, love, and comment! Enjoy!

Weather helicopters continued to buzz around downtown Los Angeles, the city still blanketed in a layer of thick snow as people got out and played in the fluffy white. A certain white haired male watched as his freckled boyfriend made a snowman in the nearby city park.  
“Jack, come help!” Hiccup cried out, straining to move through the thick snow as he rolled a large ball of snow in his hands.  
“Nah, you already blame me for the snow anyway!” Jack called out, standing there as he held a camera lens up to his eyes.  
“I was just joking! I can't help it that your last name is Frost!” the freckled teen joked as he stopped for a moment before a idea popped into his mind. Digging his hand into the snow, Hiccup pulled out a large lump and patted it together before jumping through the snow towards a unsuspecting Jack. He giggled to himself before he snatched the back of Jack's blue jacket back and threw the snow down his back.  
“HOLY FUCK!” the white haired teen screamed out as he gasped loudly, suddenly jumping around as he shook his jacket out multiple times before whipping his head around and glaring at his boyfriend. Hiccup barely had time to think before he was laying flat on the ground, a pile of snow being shoved in his face as he coughed and sputtered.  
“Jack, can't breathe!” Hiccup managed out, his voice sputtering with every inch of snow shoved into it as Jack laughed.  
“The name's Frost bitch, don't mess with me!” the older teen giggled out as Hiccup wiped the snow from his face, drops of water now dripping down his cheeks.  
“God your so stupid.” Hiccup said with a monotone voice, Jack faking a look of hurt before he collapsed on his side into the snow and looked at Hiccup with loving eyes.  
“I may be stupid, but I'm your stupid.” he whispered. Hiccup giggling before he leaned over on his side as he pressed a slow kiss to Jack's lips. Jack pressed his lips back, not seeing how Hiccup was bunching more snow up in his hands before he grabbed the waistline of Jack's pants and shoved it down.  
“HICCUP!”

Character Switch

Hiro limped into the kitchen, his muscles acing by now as he held onto the wall for support. He looked forward as he eyed the kitchen, his throat dry and raspy as he licked his lips. He stepped forward, a little too quickly as he soon found himself sprawled out on the tiled floor gasping out in pain.  
“HIRO!” came Tadashi's voice as he ran into the room, his eyes gazing down at his fallen brother before he was at his side in seconds.  
“I told you that if you needed anything to just ask me!” Tadashi scolded, Hiro wincing at his brother's tone as he felt a warm and sticky liquid protrude from his injured side.  
“God, you've ripped open your stitches! Now I've got to redo them, your lucky I'm studying to be a medical engineer.” Tadashi said as he picked his brother up in his arms, careful to not let any blood drip onto the carpet as he carried the injured teen back to their bedroom.  
“I don't want you to have to wait on me!” Hiro called out, his voice slurred as he winced in pain as Tadashi settled him down into his bed.  
“Hiro, you were stabbed! What part of resting and recuperating do you not get?” the older Hamada said as he lifted up Hiro's shirt to reveal two large cuts in his lower stomach. He could tell that the stitches in one of them had broken open, blood slowly trickling out of the wound.  
“This is going to hurt Hiro, I'll try and be gentle.” he whispered as Hiro moved his head to the side in Tadashi's pillow before biting down onto the fabric. He was still woozy from the pain medication the hospital had sent him home with, Tadashi making him take it every morning like clock work. He whimpered and cried out as he felt a cold liquid pour into his wound, Tadashi's free hand snaking into his as he gripped it.  
“Just breathe Hiro, I just have to thread this stitch again.” Tadashi said softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Hiro's forehead before grabbing a needle and thread from the first aid kit he had been keeping next to the bed for Hiro's sake. The smaller teen clenched his teeth together as he felt the stitch being taken out before entering his skin once more and threading through, the pain medication wearing off as he hollered out in hot searing pain.  
“There, it's done. I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to hurt you.” his brother whispered, wiping away the blood that trickled down Hiro's stomach before taking the teen into his arms.  
“Don't. . .be sorry. This. . .my fault. I should have had you get me some water. . .ya nerd.” the younger Hamada said as he bit down on his lip and croaked out a small laugh as Tadashi buried his nose into his mop of hair.  
“Aunt Cass should be back from the pharmacy with your new medication here soon, I'll go get you a Tylenol for now so it'll dull the pain.” Tadashi said, going to stand up before feeling a weak grip pull him back.  
“Don't go, stay with me. Your. . .making it feel better. I feel so tired Tadashi. . .I hope the guy. . .who did this. . .gets stabbed in jail with a chicken bone.” the small teen said, giggling as he felt the older of the two kneel beside him.  
“Nah, make it a turkey bone. . .now that'll hurt.” the older brother said with a chuckle, his heart sinking as he saw Hiro's face scrunch up with a grimace.  
“You think it'll scar?” Hiro asked, his eyes reopening as he looked towards Tadashi's warm brown eyes, their soft gaze bringing him comfort.  
“The doctor said it would leave two light scars, but with some cream and laser treatment they should be fine. I'm afraid you'll have to find some lame excuse to tell the ladies why you have them.” Tadashi said with a smile, Hiro giving him a half serious look.  
“I don't. . .want no lady. Your. . .all I need.” Hiro said, Tadashi's lips parting slightly as he looked at his drug induced baby brother. He felt a warmth spread inside his chest, smiling after a few moments before bringing his hand up to trace his fingers across Hiro's cheek.  
“And your all I need Hiro.” he whispered back, the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the hall as he whipped his head around to see his aunt standing at the doorway with a pharmaceutical bag in her hand.  
“I've got his medication, the pharmacist said this stuff is twice as strong than the last one. Should help with his pain and make him sleep more often for the next few weeks, at least until the bandages can come off and the stitches removed. How's he holding up?” their aunt asked, stepping inside the room as she looked down at Hiro's curled up figure.  
“He just fell and reopened one of his stitches, hence my bloody hands. Go ahead and give me one of his pills now and I'll give it to him.” Tadashi said, the woman opening the bag before she popped open the container and slid out a small red and purple pill. Tadashi grabbed the small pill and turned back towards Hiro, shaking him awake gently as Hiro stared up at him in pain. He opened his mouth as Tadashi placed the pill onto his tongue, holding a glass of water he had kept on the nightstand up to his lips as he downed the drug. He watched as Hiro quickly fell back asleep, the feeling of a hand gripping his shoulder as he looked up to see his aunt staring at them both. Standing up, he followed her out of the room and into the living room. He was glad the others were gone, none of them having to be here to see Hiro in this state.  
“I leave for Tokyo tomorrow, now that Hiro is safe again I have to get back to my cafe before I lose too much business. Are you two going to be alright here?” the aunt asked, her eyes trailing across the apartment before landing on Tadashi once more.  
“Yea aunt Cass, we will be fine. When Hiro is able to understand me correctly, I'm going to have a serious talk about this whole bot fighting business and put an end to it real quickly. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm going to take him on a tour of the campus when he's better, let him see my department and hopefully interest him enough to get him to join.” her nephew said, her expression lighting up with excitement as she squealed and drew him into a hug.  
“That's great! They’ll be exactly what Hiro needs, to be around people with the same interests as him! I am going to miss you guys so much. . .the cafe isn't the same anymore without you two helping me bake in the kitchen or serve coffee to customers. What's a woman to do when she's left with nothing but her work and a fat cat who eats too much.” Cass said, giggling as her nephew quirked a smile at her before hugging her back.  
“We will come to see you very soon, maybe around Easter. We don't celebrate it anyways, it would be the perfect time to come over and see you again.” Tadashi said back, his aunt's face ablaze with joy at the moment as she thought about it.  
“That sounds great sweetheart. I'm going to go pack now. . .you make sure you keep Hiro safe.” she said softly, her voice laced with concern.  
“Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him again.” the older brother said with a smile as his aunt nodded her head before walking off. He turned back on his heel and walked down the hall once more, walking into his shared room before closing the door softly. He could see Hiro was curled up in his bed, a look of pain on his face. Walking over, he closed the divider around the bed to shield out the light before dipping down into the mattress and rubbing Hiro's side. He felt another surge of warmth move through him as he watched his brother's face relax into one of contentment before he rolled over on his good side and faced the wall. Tadashi took this opportunity to lay next to him, quietly humming to himself as he rubbed his hand across his brother's pale skin. He was going to make good on his promise and never let anything bad happen to his Hiro again.


	13. The Big Freeze Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi helps Hiro through a night terror. Hiro finally begins to break away from his shell with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!

The sound of a bell clinging together could be heard as a door opened, revealing a empty cafe as Cass walked inside with a suitcase in one of her hands. Taking a deep breath, she walked in as she closed the door and looked down at the floor as early morning sunlight streamed in from the windows. No longer could she hear the soft sounds of Hiro tinkering with his inventions from the lab Tadashi and him shared in the garage or the sounds of the brothers arguing or talking with one another. The sound of her heels clicked against the floor as she walked through the empty cafe, walking up the stairwell to the first floor of her house. She listened to imminent purr that came from Mochi, the cat coming up to her as it snuggled up to her leg and made sounds at her. The middle aged aunt could only force a smile as she knelt down and ran a hand through the cat's fur, looking up at a picture that hung idly on the wall. Standing once more, she set her suitcase down before walking over and picking the frame off the wall as she held it in her slender fingers. She felt the beginnings of tears pool at the edge of her eyes as she looked down at the photo, a older picture when Hiro was younger as Tadashi held him up on his shoulders as the two brothers leaned in close to their beloved aunt and smiled for the camera. She would give anything to hear the noise of her two nephews tromping through the house, even if it was for a few meager minutes.  
“My boys are gone Mochi. . .halfway across the world.” the woman whispered to herself, the cat only purring in return as it sat at her feat and looked up at her. She held the frame to her chest with both her hands, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt the darkness of being alone creep up inside her. She could only walk over to a small arm chair as she sat down, looking out over the city of Tokyo as it sprang to life in the early morning sun.

Character Switch

Tadashi sat in the living room, the sun still high in the sky as the afternoon clouds moved over the city of Los Angeles. He could hear the soft whispers of Duncan and Noah as the two of them sat on the other couch and talked with one another. Ethan stood in the kitchen as he cooked over the stove, Benny washing vegetables in the sink. He could hear the occasional shouts of Jack and Hiccup from their bedroom as they played on their game system.  
“Is dinner almost ready?” came Duncan's voice as he looked over the couch at Ethan who was still sizzling something in a sauce pan.  
“It'll be a little bit, which reminds me, is your brother going to join us tonight Tadashi?” Ethan asked, looking at the older brother as Tadashi took his attention off of the television.  
“I'm not sure about tonight, he's still pretty knocked out with his pain medication.” Tadashi admitted, Ethan giving a nod and look of understanding before returning his attention to the food cooking before him. With his train of thought now broken, Tadashi stood up as he walked out of the living room, walking down the hall before coming to his shared bedroom door. With a slight push, he opened it slightly as he looked inside the dark bedroom. Instantly he could hear stifled groans as he widened the door and walked in, watching as a figured thrashed inside his bed before he walked over and knelt down. He could see that Hiro was drenched in sweat, his body twitching as moving in pained thrusts as he grabbed at his stomach.  
“Hiro, wake up! It's just a nightmare!” Tadashi cooed, reaching a hand into Hiro's damp hair as he gently rubbed the smaller teen's head.  
“TADASHI! TADASHI!” the teen suddenly screamed out, the sound resonating through the rest of the apartment as the others suddenly dropped what they were doing and rushed towards the culprit of the scream. Tadashi felt his insides churn in anguish as he watched Hiro thrash around ore violently before he finally took the smaller teen in his arms. Moments seemed to pass before Hiro's eyes finally fluttered open, his breath coming out in jagged gasps as he clung onto his older brother.  
“Tadashi is here, he's here Hiro.” the older brother said softly, not noticing how everyone else had gathered at the entrance to their door. Hiro suddenly broke away from the hug, sweat covering his face as he stared at Tadashi, his usual brown doe eyes filled with fear now as he looked between his older brother and those standing at the door with worried stares.  
“He was. . .I. . .I could feel the knife. . .he's still here. . .he's still here. . . .he's still here Tadashi.” Hiro spit out, his speech barely comprehensible between his ragged breathing and sobs.  
“Hiro, he's gone. It's just me, I'm right here.” the elder said, Hiro biting his lower lip in confusion before the dawn of reality finally began come across his face. With a loud whimper, the smaller of the two found himself wrapped in his older brother's arms as he cried softly. Duncan held onto Noah as they watched, Benny and Ethan looking away as Jack and Hiccup felt a shared feeling of melancholy rise up inside. Tadashi gripped onto Hiro's frail body, holding him close as he nuzzled the smaller Hamada's face into his neck and ran his hand in a soothing circle across Hiro's back.  
“Just breathe, just breathe and it'll all be okay. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere, you hear me Hiro? I'm not going anywhere, okay?” Tadashi said, the younger one nodding his head before finally breaking away from the hug.  
“I'm. . .hungry. Is dinner. . .ready yet?” Hiro asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up and saw the other guys still watching the two before scrambling away and down the hall under his watchful eye. Tadashi could only smile, a smile of heartfelt warmth and tenderness as he reached up and ruffled Hiro's unwashed hair.  
“I can bring it in here when it's done if you'd like?” the elder asked, Hiro casting his still sleep ridden eyes down before looking back up and shaking his head.  
“I can eat with you all. . .if you want.” the sixteen year old said, his voice soft and barely audible as Tadashi smiled.  
“Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we can join the others.” he said, reaching over and picking Hiro up bridal style as the younger brother tighten his arms around his neck before he carried him into their bathroom.  
A Short While Later  
Hiro sat at the oversized dining table, the leaf in the middle having been extended as he looked up at everyone. He could feel Tadashi's hand on his knee as he watched everyone eat their food, he himself only having moved it around with his fork.  
“So. . .Hiro, how are you feeling?” came Jack's voice as Hiro looked up at the white haired teen and gave a sheepish smile.  
“I-I'm okay. Still a little. . .woozy.” Hiro admitted, feeling as Tadashi gripped his leg a bit tighter as he flashed a smile at his little brother, his Hiro.  
“I'm sure, well if you ever need anything then don't ever feel afraid to ask any of us. We are here for Tadashi and you.” Jack said, everyone humming in agreement as they ate their food and stared at the young Hamada. Hiro could only giggle in return as he felt a embarrassment rise up within him before he ate a small ball of rice with the chopsticks his brother had picked them up at the store earlier.  
“You and your brother are apart of this family of ours now, we look out for our own no matter what.” Ethan said, raising a glass into the air as everyone did so in unison. Hiro felt a crimson blush begin to take over before he raised his glass and clinked it against Tadashi's, his blush growing even more as his brother gave him a heartfelt grin before reaching under the table and grabbing his hand.


	14. Easter Special Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys all celebrate Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of late, but I've been really busy!

Tadashi sat in his seat, the sound of the plane engines revving up as he looked over at Hiro who's head was propped up onto his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he listened to the soft snoring that his brother was now emitting, having still been on pain medication for the past few weeks that tended to knock him out quickly. He looked outside of the window of the plane, Los Angeles getting smaller in the distance as they flew over the Pacific Ocean. He knew their aunt would no doubt be rushing about the apartment and cafe making sure things were ready for her nephew's visit, no doubt that Mochi was also hot on her heel as he followed her around. The thought of the two brought a smile to Tadashi's lips, leaning his chin against the unbrushed mop of Hiro's black hair. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the long flight to Tokyo.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
The sunny skies of California basked a small flower shop near the sandy beaches of the Los Angeles shoreline. Ethan walked about the rows and rows of flowers, taking a minute to stop and smell a Easter Lily. He could detect hints of sweetness, the smells overpowering his nose before a smile crept onto his face.  
“Which flower do you want babe?” came Benny's voice not far behind him, Ethan turning to see his fiance taking a moment to smell a bouquet of roses and lilies.  
“Well, it is Easter, so something that says Easter.” Ethan remarked back, taking notice of a small bush filled with white lilies. Taking a few quick strides, he was at the side of the bush as he brushed his fingertips over the flower petals and leaves.  
“This one, I want this one!” Ethan said excitedly, yelping in surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind before a chin rested itself onto his shoulder.  
“You sure?” came Benny's soft voice, Ethan taking notice of the love and passion behind it before leaning his head back to touch Benny's before nodding his head.  
“It'll go perfect at my mother's grave. She always loved lilies. . .so she deserves a whole bush of them to grow right with her.” Ethan whispered, both of them taking a minute of silence to smile and revel in each others grasp. Benny reached in front of Ethan and picked the small pot up, the flowers swaying in the gentle breeze as the sun warmed them both.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Noah sat there in a polished wooded pew, the sound of a church organ going as a Bible sat in his lap. He could hear the intermittent groans coming from Duncan beside him, softly elbowing the other as he cast him a quick glare before returning his attention back to Easter Mass. He knew Duncan hated coming to church, especially with how much religion kept telling them both how they would burn in Hell forever.  
“How much longer should I endure?” came a whisper into his ear, Noah glancing at Duncan as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“One more hour, then we can head out to lunch.” Noah whispered back, returning his attention back to the choir who was now singing angelic hymns. The rest of the church could be heard singing along, their voices all carrying across the nearby streets, people stopping to listen as they peered in and watched the mass under go. Noah sang along, not noticing the bored looks Duncan was giving him ever so often. Noah's eyes suddenly shot open when a loud belch erupted through out the church, his face instantly whipping to the side as he watched a look of horror spread across Duncan's face before he sheepishly looked back towards him and smiled. The church choir stopped suddenly as a pair of eyes from everyone attending the mass was now watching the two of them.  
“Duncan!”  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
The echo of a gong being hit could be heard across the grounds of the local oriental park, cherry blossoms tree's blooming as the Los Angeles skyline could be seen in the distance. Jack walked hand in hand with Hiccup as they walked under a red archway, a few other people out and about as they enjoyed their Easter. Jack looked over at a woman, her body dressed in soft silk as she played a old Chinese instrument as she sat on a large rock near a pond filled with koi fish and mandarin ducks.  
“Isn't this peaceful?” Hiccup asked, leaning his head against Jack's upper arm as they walked together. Jack himself could only chuckle as they passed under a cherry blossom tree, small little blooms raining down upon them in a gust of wind.  
“My time with you is always peaceful Hic. . .always.” Jack whispered softly, both of them walking over a moon bridge as a stream gushed underneath it.  
“It's not weird that I'm Buddhist is it?” Hiccup asked with concern in his voice, Jack looking down at him as he shook his head back and forth.  
“Of course not. I find it one of the many things to be unique about you, and I love everything about you, even the bad things. They are what make you who you are and that's what I fell in love with.” Jack admitted, a look of comfort and relaxation washing over Hiccup's face as they stopped on the bridge and over looked the park grounds. Monks could be seen sitting on rocks in a zen garden as a woman raked the sand around and formed circles with it. Jack watched as a oriental crane walked amongst the koi, flapping it's wings as it craned its head and called out to the skies above. He felt a sense of peace and tranquility wash over him, the wind ruffling his white hair as Hiccup closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to him.  
“I wouldn't mind having these kind of walks with you for the rest of my life.” Jack whispered, his voice lost on the wind as more cherry blossom petals blew around them in another strong gust of wind.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
The city of Tokyo was lit up as the lights of passing planes and helicopters flew overhead, the stars just beyond them. Cassandra Hamada walked briskly through her apartment as she made the finishing touches to her cleaning efforts, smiling to herself before looking down at her ankle where Mochi was now purring and walking around in a circle.  
“I know! Our boys are coming home!” the woman said happily, clasping her hands together as she smiled and did a small happy dance. The sounds of bells clinging together from the cafe dwonstairs could be heard as she stopped suddenly, a giant smile coming across her face.  
“Aunt Cass! Were home!” came two familiar voices, the woman bounding down the steps before she saw Tadashi and Hiro standing at the entrance to the cafe.  
“My boys!” she scream excitedly before rushing over and throwing the both of them into a immense bear hug.  
“Can't. . .breathe. . .stab wound. . .still. . .hurts.” Hiro wheezed before his aunt jumped back and quickly apologized before attacking them both with another onslaught of kisses and softer hugs.  
“I'm so excited to have you guys home!” Cass admitted, taking a heavy sigh of relief as she stepped back and looked at her only family.  
“Well, being that we don't celebrate Easter, we figured this would be the perfect time to come out for a visit.” Tadashi said, drawing Hiro closer to his side as the smaller of the two scoffed and rolled his eyes before a smile formed on his lips.  
“Well, don't just stand there! Unpack and tell me about America! I've got donuts, cakes, cookies, pizza, hot wings, and all the coke products you could imagine waiting upstairs! Let's eat!” the woman once again said excitedly, ushering the two boys up the stairs without protest. They both knew it was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love in the form of kudo or comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
